La sombra y la llama
by xotug
Summary: Harry Potter debe hacer frente a una nueva amenaza para lo cual, necesitara de la ayuda de un misterioso investigador.
1. La Sombra

**Este fic participa en el concurso "Reto tematico de Noviembre" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Capítulo 1. La Sombra.**

Harry Potter estaba sentado en un banco del parque. La verdad era, que no sabía muy bien lo que esperar de este encuentro; no se fiaba mucho de la persona con la que había quedado. Si no hubiera sido Hermione, quien le había dado el consejo; nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza recurrir a él… o ella. Nada conocía sobre la persona que se denominaba a si mismo "La Sombra"; y lo que sabía, le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios. Admiraba su eficacia, su saber hacer, pero… los rumores de sus métodos le producían escalofríos.

Mientras examinaba a las personas que pasaban por el parque, atentas a sus quehaceres e intentaba vislumbrar cual de todas ellas podría ser la Sombra; recordó el momento en el que comenzó todo. Era una de la muchas cenas que pasaban en La Madriguera. Estaba reunida toda la familia Weasley, exceptuando a Charlie que andaba por Perú, estudiando a los Vipertooths.

- ¿Qué tal en el departamento? –preguntó Arthur, que siempre se interesaba por los casos que llevaban Harry y Ron.

- No muy bien, papa. –respondió Ron mientras partía un trozo de la tarta de melaza que había hecho Molly como postre.- Tenemos un asesinato entre manos, pero no sabemos como murió la victima.

- Encima tenemos al ministro en la nuca, presionándonos para que lo resolvamos cuanto antes y de la forma mas discreta posible. –añadió amargado Harry.

- Estoy seguro que lo resolveréis pronto. –les animó Molly.- No por nada, sois los mejores aurores.

- No se porqué, pero algo no encaja. –dijo pensativamente Harry.- No hay ninguna marca que nos indique la posible causa de la muerte.

- El Avada no deja huellas. –apuntó Hermione.- Podría ser la causa.

- Fue lo primero que comprobamos, Hermione. –dijo Harry con tono frustrado.

- No deja huellas visibles, cariño. Pero deja una fuerte huella mágica, fácilmente comprobable. –explicó Ron a su mujer.- Por eso, apenas se usa para cometer asesinatos. Es muy sencillo seguir el rastro de un hechizo tan letal como ese.

- Fíjate en el rastro que dejo en la cara de Harry. –apuntó George bromeando.

- ¡George! –exclamó Ginny haciéndose la ofendida. Sin embargo, tanto su marido como su hermano no parecían muy ofendidos, ya que estaban partiéndose de la risa.

El resto de la cena y la sobremesa transcurrió con tranquilidad, a excepción de una pequeña interrupción causada por un tropezón de Lily, cuyas lágrimas fueron consoladas rápidamente entre Rose y Ginny.

- Molly, como siempre, todo estaba delicioso. –agradeció Hermione.

- Gracias, hija. –respondió la matriarca de los Weasley.- Harry, ¿has cogido el trozo de tarta para Albus?

- Se me había olvidado. –comentó Harry llevándose la mano a la frente.

- Ya voy yo, despistado. –dijo Ginny sonriendo. Hermione le hizo una seña a Harry, indicándole que la acompañara. El chico se disculpó con Molly; aunque esta había dejado de hacerle caso y estaba intentando convencer a Bill, por enésima vez, que la dejara cortarle el pelo; y siguió a su mejor amiga hasta un lugar mas alejado del bullicio de la puerta principal de la Madriguera.

- Dime Hermione, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó Harry mirando la cara de indecisión de su amiga.

- Sé de alguien que puede ayudarte a resolver este caso. –confesó Hermione con seriedad.

- Estupendo, ¿quién es? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

- Hay un problema… -dijo dubitativa.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó el auror extrañado por la actitud de Hermione.

- No se si podrás trabajar con el. –respondió.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió Harry sorprendido.

- Se le conoce como la Sombra. –la boca de Harry se abrió hasta límites que Hermione no creía que fueran posible.

- ¿Tu conoces a la Sombra? –preguntó Harry cuando pudo articular palabra.- ¡Pero si nosotros no hemos sido capaces ni siquiera de saber su nombre o tener una descripción física! ¡Y sus métodos son cuanto menos controvertidos!

- Si, conozco a la Sombra, pero me hizo jurar que no revelaría su identidad a nadie.

Harry no se podía creer lo que oía. Hermione Granger le estaba diciendo que conocía la identidad del investigador privado/guardaespaldas/mercenario más astuto, eficaz y desconocido de las ultimas décadas y, no podía revelárselo a él, al Jefe de Aurores. Era algo inaudito.

- Dime quien es, Hermione. –exigió Harry.

- Te acabo de decir que no puedo, Harry. –replicó ligeramente enfadada.- Lo que si puedo decirte es como contactar con él.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que querrá hablar conmigo?

- Cuando me reveló su identidad; también me comentó que si, en algún momento, creía que alguien a quien yo apreciara, tuviera necesidad de sus servicios, que le avisara. Que el haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar.

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

- Porque yo también creo que hay algo raro en este caso. –confesó Hermione.- Ya sabes que Ron me lo cuenta todo.

- ¿Y crees que no vamos a poder resolverlo nosotros? –preguntó Harry con el orgullo tocado.

- No estoy diciendo eso, Harry. –se defendió Hermione.- Pero creo que algo de ayuda externa os vendría bien.

En la cara del auror apareció un rictus de sorpresa. Normalmente, cuando hablaban sobre los casos que llevaban, Hermione se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano; se limitaba a escuchar y, a veces, aportaba alguna idea. Pero esto era algo nuevo. Nunca antes, se había implicado hasta este punto y eso significaba algo. No por nada, Hermione Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Pero… ¿contratar como asesor a la Sombra? Eso era demasiado peligroso. No podían meter a una persona con su reputación, por muy eficaz y valiosa que pudiera llegar a ser su aportación, en el Cuartel de Aurores.

- Conozco esa mirada y se lo que estas pensando, Harry. –dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento del auror.- No te fías de lo que puede pasar. –Harry no se sorprendió al escuchar la acertada lectura de su amiga.- Hacemos una cosa… yo te enseño como contactar con el y el resto es decisión tuya.

Una semana después de aquello y, tras comprobar que no avanzaba la investigación, Harry tomó la decisión de llamar a la Sombra. Cogió su móvil y marcó el numero de teléfono que Hermione le había dado. Tras escuchar tres tonos, una voz grave respondió al otro lado de la línea.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué desea?

- Quisiera concertar una cita con el "Sharpshooter". –respondió Harry siguiendo las instrucciones que estaban escritas debajo del numero de teléfono. Tras unos segundos en los que no se oía nada al otro lado de la línea, la voz misteriosa contestó una hora y un lugar, colgando inmediatamente después.

Harry se sintió aun más desconcertado que antes, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Partió una esquina de un folio, cogió un bolígrafo y apuntó la hora y el lugar que le había indicado la voz misteriosa.

- ¿Cómo era el patronus que le guio hasta la espada de Godric Gryffindor? –preguntó una voz ligeramente aguda, despertando a Harry de su ensoñación.

- ¿Perdona? –respondió Harry desconcertado. Alzó la vista para ver a su interlocutor. A su lado, se había sentado una chica bajita de pelo rubio con mechas rojizas; llevaba unas gafas de sol de cristales ahumados y leía un periódico muggle que Harry no llegó a reconocer.

- ¿Cómo era el patronus que le guio hasta la espada de Godric Gryffindor? –repitió de forma mecánica la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? –atacó Harry. La chica le miró fijamente a los ojos, o eso le parecía a Harry, ya que las gafas le impedían ver hacía donde estaba dirigida su mirada.

- Mi trabajo es saber cosas, señor Potter. –respondió misteriosamente la chica.- Responda a mi pregunta, por favor.

- Una cierva. –la chica se levantó, dobló el periódico y dio la espalda a Harry.

- Vamos a dar un paseo. –le dijo la chica con cierta burla en su voz.

Harry se levantó con todas las alarmas sonando en su mente, pero se colocó al lado de la chica y empezó a andar junto a ella. Nunca se había echado atrás frente a un reto o un misterio y esta, no iba a ser la primera vez.

- ¿Es usted la Sombra? –preguntó sin poder reprimirse.

- ¿Esta decepcionado, señor Potter? –dijo quitándose las gafas de sol y mostrando unos pequeños ojos negros.- ¿Esperaba algo mas espectacular o intimidante? –Harry ignoró la pregunta.- Su silencio me dice que si. Recuérdelo, señor Potter, las apariencias engañan.

- ¿Puedo saber con quien estoy hablando? –preguntó intentando obtener más información.

- Señor Potter, ¿de verdad cree que le voy a dar mi nombre? –dijo alzando las cejas.- No he creado la leyenda de la Sombra para destruirla a la primera de cambio. –la chica le ofreció su brazo.- Créame señor Potter, cuando le digo esto… no soy su enemigo.

- Ya veremos. –pensó Harry cogiéndola el brazo.- Creo que tenemos un negocio.

- Supongo que debe ser algo grave. –dijo la chica guiando a Harry a una zona menos poblada del parque.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Hermione Granger no le hubiera dado mi número, si no fuera así. –respondió seriamente la chica.

- ¿Cómo es que la conoce? –preguntó el auror.

- Digamos que… es una amiga del pasado. –respondió la chica sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

- ¿Del pasado? –pensó desconcertado Harry.

- Todo se resolverá en su momento. –dijo como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del auror.

La chica se paró y miró hacia los lados. Tras esperar unos segundos, arrastró a un sorprendido Harry entre los arbustos y se aferró más firmemente a su brazo.

- ¿Preparado, señor Potter? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Preparado? ¿Para…? –Harry no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que sintió la sensación de pasar por un tubo muy estrecho, típica de una aparición.

Cuando se pudo recuperar de la sorpresa, examinó el sitio al que la Aparición Conjunta le había llevado. Sacó su varita, preparado para cualquier cosa. Estaba en un despacho en el que destacaba una enorme estantería llena de libros, que ocupaba por completo la pared del fondo. Harry bajó su varita, el conocía esta habitación; ya había estado varias veces allí. Se acercó a una funcional mesa, que destilaba olor a IKEA por todas partes. Cogió un marco de fotos y le dio la vuelta para ver que contenía el mismo. Cuando vio la foto, sabía donde estaba y porque le sonaba tanto.

- Hola Harry. –dijo una voz alegre detrás de él. El auror se dio la vuelta y vio la figura de David Manning que le observaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y sonreía de forma burlona.

- ¿David? ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica? –preguntó Harry verdaderamente desconcertado. El chico se acerco a él y le dio uno de sus clásicos abrazos de oso. Al separarse, se fijo en la cara del auror y emitió una sonora carcajada.- ¡Qué pena que no tenga una cámara a mano! ¡No siempre tengo oportunidad de desconcertar al famoso Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio!- le dio un golpe en la espalda y se sentó detrás de la mesa. – ¡Siéntate, pasmado!- Harry se movió como si fuera un robot y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones, estilo oficina, que se situaban al otro lado.

- La chica eras tú, ¿verdad? –inquirió Harry.

- Por favor, Harry… ¡soy un metamorfomago! –dijo haciéndose el indignado.

- Entonces… ¿eres tú la Sombra? –preguntó el auror sintiéndose incomodo.

- Si fui tu Sombra en Hogwarts, porque no seguir siéndolo después. –respondió el metamorfomago.

- ¿En serio?

- Si quieres hago un Juramento Inquebrantable. Harry, yo soy la Sombra, créeme. –repitió David.

- De acuerdo. –dijo Harry al escuchar la aplastante seguridad con la que lo había reconocido.- Pero, ¿es verdad todo lo que cuentan de ti?

- ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto David con un cierto interés.

- A tus métodos de obtener información… a tus brutales formas de ejercer como guardaespaldas. –explico Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Brutales? –pregunto David.

- Echar a un lado a base de hechizos a cualquier persona que se acercara a uno de tus clientes, ¿no te parece brutal? –inquirió punzante el auror.

- Excesivo, puede; brutal, no. Brutal sería… no se… la _cruciatus_… por ejemplo. –Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la David acababa de decir tal barbaridad.

- Y sigues tan tranquilo, después de decir eso. –le recriminó.- ¿Dónde esta tu honor? ¿Tu deber? ¿Tu ética? Tu, Ron y yo éramos los mejores aurores del ministerio. ¿Qué ha sido del compañero con el que trabaje?

- ¡¿Honor?! ¡¿Deber?! ¡¿Ética?! -exclamo David indignado.- ¿Cuanto de eso demostró el nuevo ministro el día que me despidió?

- Sabes que no estuve de acuerdo. -replico Harry.

-¿Sabes ahora cual es mi honor? ¿A que me debo? ¿En que esta basada mi ética? -pregunto David mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo.- ¡En esto! -dijo mientras le lanzaba algo brillante al ojiverde.

Harry lo cogió con un movimiento certero, demostrando que aun conservaba intactos sus reflejos de buscador, y abrió la mano para observar que era aquello. Lo reconoció inmediatamente y miro perplejo al metamorfomago.

- A lo mismo que el ministro. A un galeón. –David fijo sus ojos marrones en Harry que aun seguía con la misma expresión de sorpresa.- Bueno, no estoy siendo sincero del todo, también soy leal a ellos. –dijo señalando la foto que Harry había cogido antes. En ella se podía ver a David entre Jessica y Eve. David le miro intensamente.- ¿Sabes por qué no fuiste despedido? ¿Ni tú ni Ron? –le preguntó. Harry tuvo que reconocer que nunca lo había pensado.

- Dime. –pidió el auror.

- Hay algo que los políticos valoran más que el dinero. –David hizo una pausa valorativa. Harry vio como la mirada del metamorfomago refulgía con rabia reprimida.- Y es la opinión que tenga el pueblo de ellos y si pueden perder su apoyo. ¿Crees que aún sois aurores por lo buenos que sois? No, Harry. Os salvasteis porque fuisteis quienes derrotasteis a Voldemort. Si os llegan a echar, la comunidad mágica se hubiera echado encima del ministro y le hubiera obligado a dimitir.

- Yo trabajo en el Ministerio para proteger a la comunidad mágica. –replicó Harry.- No para ser utilizado como imagen de nadie.

- Lo se Harry. Tú y todos los aurores, trabajáis por la seguridad de todos nosotros. –dijo David para tranquilizarle.- Pero no podéis impedir que se os utilice como imagen de la "buena política" del ministro. Pero, no es por eso por lo que me has pedido una cita. ¿Qué tienes ahora entre manos?

Harry se movió incomodo en el sillón. Era el momento definitivo. Si le contaba a David el caso que tenia sobre la mesa, tendría que contratarle. Algo así, no podría salir nunca del equipo de investigación. Pero, si le había llamado, era porque le necesitaba para resolverlo. Podía mostrarle algo que no había visto antes.

- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre el mago que se denomina la Llama. –pidió Harry.

- ¿La Llama? –preguntó extrañado David.- No pides algo sencillo, Harry. Pero, bueno… ¿cuándo te has metido en algo sencillo? –el auror no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surgiera en su rostro.

- ¿Tienes algo? –David dio una vuelta en su sillón y sacó de un cajón del escritorio una pequeña carpeta marrón de cartón.

- Muy poco. –dijo David poniéndola encima de la mesa, frente a Harry.- Apenas se conocen datos sobre él, ni siquiera con mi extensa red de informadores.

- ¿Extensa? –pregunto Harry.

- Si, Harry. Te puedo asegurar que es más extensa de lo que crees. Volvamos a centrarnos en lo que estábamos. Lo que sabemos seguro es que es de origen alemán, hijo de magos, muy inteligente y letal. No le gusta mancharse las manos, pero si tiene que matar no le importa hacerlo. Llegó a Inglaterra hace unos seis años.

- ¿Para qué?

- Esta buscando algo, lo necesita desesperadamente. Parecido a cuando Voldemort necesitaba escuchar la profecía. –respondió David seriamente.- Sin embargo, no se que es.

- Pero ha matado a gente por ello. –replicó Harry.- ¿Cuál es su objetivo final?

- El mismo que el de todo mago oscuro. –dijo David

- El dominio del mundo. –el metamorfomago afirmó con la cabeza. –Otro Voldemort. –suspiró cansado el auror. Esta vez el movimiento de la cabeza de David fue negativo.

- No es igual que Voldemort. –explicó.- A la Llama, le da igual que sus aliados sean sangre limpia, sangre mestiza, squibs o muggles.

- ¿Squibs? ¿Muggles? ¿En serio? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Este hombre no es como Voldemort. A el no le interesan los temas de sangre, solo quiere dominar el mundo.

-Lo cual es una desventaja para nosotros. –reflexionó Harry.

- Veo que no has perdido capacidades. –apuntó David.- Si, es una desventaja, ya que cualquier persona puede formar parte de su organización. Con Voldemort sabíamos que tenían que ser sangre pura. Ahora…

Los dos hombre se quedaron callados, reflexionando sobre el caso que tenían delante.

- ¿Y tu qué tienes, Harry? –preguntó David, rompiendo el silencio.

- Tengo un asesinato entre manos. Pero no hay ninguna pista que nos diga como murió o quien lo asesino. Ninguna marca, ninguna huella mágica, nada.

- ¡Que extraño! –exclamó David.- ¿Tienes ahí la documentación?

- No, la tengo en mi despacho. –reconoció Harry.- Mañana por la mañana te la entrego.

- Tengo una idea mejor. Contrátame como ayudante, o como sea que lo denominéis, y pondré a mis mejores hombres a investigar este caso.

- ¿De cuántos hombres estaríamos hablando? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Contándome a mi…? Déjame que lo piense… -reflexionó el metamorfomago.- Como mucho seremos cinco y no creo que estemos todos trabajando a la vez en el mismo lugar.

- De acuerdo. –exclamó Harry encantado con la idea.- Podéis incorporaros mañana mismo si queréis. Con todo el tema de los recortes, tenemos cubículos vacíos por todas partes.

- Solo pido a cambio, una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Que vengáis Ginny, Hermione, Ron y toda la tropa a cenar esta noche. –Harry sonrió al escuchar la petición.

- Eso esta hecho. Además tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.


	2. Cena

**Capítulo 2. Cena.**

David esperaba en el jardín la llegada de sus amigos a cenar mientras vigilaba al pequeño Richard que, con sus ocho años recién cumplidos, era un peligro andante. Siempre estaba atento a cualquier despiste de sus padres, para robar sus varitas mágicas y poner la casa patas arriba.

- Papa, ¿van a venir Albus y Rose? –preguntó el niño con un balón de futbol bajo el brazo.

- Claro que sí, hijo. Y James y Lily y Hugo. –respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Era el único de sus hijos que había heredado el pelo broncíneo de Jessica, en el resto era idéntico a él. Su nariz pequeña, los ojos negros, su gusto por los deportes…

- ¡Bieeeeen! –exclamó dejando caer el balón y dándole una patada. El balón salió disparado y golpeó en el tronco del roble. Richard corrió detrás de él, gritando como un loco.

- Richard, vas a mancharte la ropa. –le regañó sin ganas Jessica, que salía al jardín acompañado de las trillizas.

- Déjale que se divierta, Jess. –rio David.- Hola pequeñas.

-Hola papá. –respondieron las tres al unísono. Lyra, Aroa y Kate. Sus pequeñas princesas. David se quedó observándolas anonadado, fijándose en ellas como tantas veces lo había hecho, aprendiéndose cada detalle de su forma de ser.

Lyra, llamada así en recuerdo de la madre de Jessica, había heredado el color verde brillante de uno de los ojos de su madre, el pelo de su padre y el fuerte carácter de su abuela materna. Aroa, la más parecida a David en personalidad, otra insaciable devoradora de libros. Su largo pelo rubio oscuro, descansaba sobre sus hombros, mientras sus ojos azules leían "Historia de Hogwarts", regalo de Hermione. Y por ultimo, Kate, que estaba jugando con Richard, la mas deportista de las tres; con su pelo gris y sus ojos negros brillando al sol, mientras paraba los tiros de su hermano pequeño.

- Papa, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa? –dijo Lyra, sentándose junto a él.

- Depende de lo que sea. –respondió David mirándola. Lyra frunció el ceño pensativamente.

- Se que me vas a decir que no… pero, ¿puedo llevarme a Aenea a Hogwarts? –pidió poniéndole ojos de corderillo degollado. David no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Jess y todas sus hijas le ponían la misma cara cuando querían conseguir algo de él.

- Lo siento, Lyra. –respondió dándola un beso en la mejilla.- No puedo darte a Aenea. Tus hermanas tienen tanto derecho a que Aenea sea su lechuza como tú. Seria injusto para cualquiera de vosotras que otra recibiera a Aenea. –el rostro de su hija cambio a una mascara de tristeza.- Alegra esa cara, Lyra. El lunes iremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo el material para vuestro primer año y podréis elegir la lechuza que queráis.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó ilusionada la chica.

- Claro que si. –respondió David.

- Gracias papa. ¿Se lo puedo decir a Kate y a Aroa? –David afirmó con la cabeza. Lyra se acercó a Aroa para decírselo y, apenas unos segundos después, fueron las dos a reunirse con su hermana.

David estaba mirando como Richard se esforzaba por darle toques al balón sin que tocara el suelo, cuando se vio precipitado hacia el suelo.

- ¡Gracias papa! –escuchó David cuando se recupero de la impresión. Sus niñas le habían abrazado con tanto entusiasmo, que habían volcado la silla hacia atrás. Se levantó con la cabeza dolorida del golpe y abrazó a sus hijas. Levanto la vista y vio como Richard se les había quedado mirando con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Para mi no hay un abrazo? –preguntó dejando caer su balón y estirando sus brazos. David sonrió y cogiéndole por la cintura lo alzó en los aires y abrazo a su pequeño.

- Siempre hay abrazos para ti. –Richard sonrió y dio un grito de alegría.

A lo lejos, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. David bajó al suelo a Richard que salió corriendo detrás de sus hermanas en dirección a la puerta de entrada. El metamorfomago entró a la casa y camino hacia el recibidor. Allí estaba Jess, recibiendo a los invitados. Harry, Ginny, James, Albus y Lily; Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo; y… ¡Lupin, Tonks y Teddy!

- ¡Nymphadora! –exclamó David a propósito para enfadarla. Tonks, al escucharlo, se acerco a él con fingida cara de enfado.

- ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así! –replicó la metamorfomaga, remarcando cada palabra, con un golpe con los nudillos en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Para ya, Tonks! –dijo David mientras se cubría la cabeza con los brazos. La mujer dejó de darle y se quedó mirándole con los brazos en la cintura.

- Sigues tan tonto como siempre. –suspiró Tonks. David sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Tonks? –preguntó David emocionado.

- Mucho tiempo, pequeño. Mucho tiempo. –respondió ella también emocionada.

David sintió como alguien le tiraba del pantalón y vio como Richard miraba interesado a Tonks.

- Papa, ¿quién es? –preguntó el pequeño. David les miró a los dos consecutivamente y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Mira Richard, este chica tan guapa se llama Tonks. –le explicó.- Fue mi profesora cuando yo tenia la edad de tus hermanas.

- ¿En el colegio? –preguntó el pequeño mirando a la metamorfomaga.

- Si, en el colegio.

- ¿Y me dará clases a mí? –Tonks se echo a reír.

- No, Richard. No creo.

- ¿Por qué? –se quejó.- Yo quiero que me enseñe. –David miró con cariño a su hijo, que había cruzado sus brazos en señal de enfado y se marchaba hacia donde estaban los demás.

- ¿Ninguno ha salido como tú? –preguntó Tonks.

- No. Ninguno es metamorfomago. –respondió David.- Y casi mejor, si no podemos quitarle un ojo de encima a Richard ahora, si fuera un metamorfomago… –se rio solo de pensarlo.

- ¿Tan revoltoso es? –preguntó Tonks.

- No mucho. Pero le encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia. –respondió.- No podemos dejar, ni un segundo, las varitas mágicas a su alcance.

- Me alegro de verte, David.

- Y yo a ti, Tonks.

David se introdujo de lleno en la algarabía que se había creado en el salón. Las trillizas habían arrastrado a Lily a su habitación; querían enseñarla algo. Richard y Albus estaban sentados en un sillón, escuchando muy atentamente algo que les estaba contando Rose.

- ¡Tío David! –exclamaron Hugo y Albus.

- ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Transfórmate. –pidieron los dos a la vez.

- No me lo digáis, ¿habéis agotado a Teddy y os ha dado una patada en el culo? –adivinó David. Los dos chicos intentaron disimular poniendo cara de bueno. David cerró los ojos y se transformo en Albus. Hugo empezó a reírse descontroladamente, al ver la cara de sorpresa del Albus real.

- ¡Venga chicos! ¡Hora de cenar! –se escuchó decir a Ron desde el fondo del salón.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la agrandada mesa del salón donde Lupin y Hermione ponían la mesa a golpe de varita. Ginny pasó por delante de David, mientras le decía a Jess que iba a buscar a las chicas. La cena fue deliciosa. Los más pequeños escuchaban alucinados, las historias que sus padres contaban de sus años en Hogwarts. El momento cumbre de la noche fue cuando Jess saco el álbum de fotos de su estancia en Hogwarts.

- ¡No me lo creo! –exclamó Lupin.

- ¿Qué has visto Remus? –pregunto Tonks divertida, al ver la cara que había puesto su marido. El hombre lobo sacó una foto del álbum y, con un toque de varita, la amplio dejándola suspendida en aire. En primer plano, se veía a una más joven profesora McGonagall, con el gorro torcido y gritando indignada con el puño en alto.

- ¡No me acordaba! –exclamó Ron riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Dónde estaba yo? –dijo Harry tras hacer un esfuerzo mental.

- Esta foto la sacó Jess durante el partido contra Slytherin en nuestro tercer año. –explico David.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Esto sucedió cuando Malfoy se agarro del palo de tu Saeta para que no pudieras coger la snitch! –dijo Hermione.

- Creo que pudo ser la única vez, que hubiera preferido ver el partido en vez de jugarlo. –reconoció Harry entre risas.

- ¿El de detrás no es Lee? –preguntó Ginny.

- Si, es quien comentaba los partidos. –apunto Hermione.- Nunca supe como se libraba de ser castigado… con la de burradas que decía. ¿Qué fue de él, Ron?

- Es el jefe de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en Paris. –respondió Ron.

- ¿Cómo es que acabo en Francia? –preguntó Jess interesada.

- L'amour. –respondió Harry.

- Jessica, ¿puedo llevarme una copia? –pidió Lupin.- Se la tengo que enseñar a Sirius como sea.

- Claro. Haz las que quieras. –respondió la chica.- Ya ves… si McGonagall tiene una…

- ¿Qué McGonagall tiene esta foto? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- Se la regalamos David y yo, al finalizar nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y qué os dijo cuando se la disteis? –preguntó Ron interesado.

- Nada, simplemente sonrió malignamente y nos dio las gracias. –respondió David.

- ¿Ya está? –preguntó Tonks sorprendida.

- Bueno…

- Venga David, cuéntalo. ¿Qué paso? –presionó Harry.

- ¡Eso! ¡No me seas vergonzoso! –dijo Ron apoyando a su mejor amigo.

- A la mañana siguiente, cuando David se levantó y se fue a ver al espejo… ¡casi le da un infarto! Como venganza, McGonagall le había hechizado para que, alrededor de sus ojos, aparecieran unas marcas idénticas a las de sus gafas.- las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Tras una larga sobremesa, todos los pequeños bostezaban de forma ostensible; así que decidieron llevarlos a casa a dormir y luego regresar para hablar de cosas más serias. Después de un par de cafés, Harry, Ron, David, Jess y Tonks se sentaron en los mullidos sillones, que habían sustituido a las funcionales sillas en las que habían comido.

- Harry, Ron, ¿hay alguna novedad? –preguntó David.

- No David, no tenemos ninguna. –respondió Ron.- Espero que tu equipo nos ayude a descubrir algo.

- Veremos que podemos hacer.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? –pregunto interesada Tonks. Algo había escuchado durante la sobremesa, pero no había captado bien a que se referían. Harry explico a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba. La ex-auror se quedo callada, reflexionando sobre lo que había escuchado.

- Me gustaría conocer algún detalle mas. –pidió David. Ron miró a Harry que le hizo un gesto de aprobación.

- Antes de nada, tenéis que prometer que nada de lo que oigáis saldrá de aquí. –anunció Ron seriamente. Con un giro de varita, hizo aparecer encima de la mesa, una carpeta llena de papeles.- Es una copia de la que tenemos en el despacho. Es tuya David, para que la estudies.

- Te hago un resumen. –intervino Harry.- La identidad de nuestro cadáver corresponde a Magnus Stroggan. Es el jefe del cuerpo de abogados de Tarten Company en Reino Unido.

- ¿La empresa multinacional de publicidad, cuya sede central esta en Estocolmo? –preguntó sorprendida Jessica. Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

- Le encontraron unos barrenderos en un callejón cerca del London Eye, hace una semana, sobre las siete y media de la mañana. –continuó Ron.- En cuanto conseguimos el cuerpo, nuestra forense le hizo las pruebas pertinentes, pero no consiguió descubrir nada. Ni causa de la muerte, ni hora de la muerte.

- Algo habría, ¿no? –inquirió Tonks.

- Lo único que fuimos capaces de descubrir es que el asesino le pilló desprevenido, le ato con un _Incarcero_ y luego le asesinó. –dijo Harry.

- Es extraño, ¿no? –intervino Jess que, hasta el momento, se había quedado en un segundo plano. Nadie respondió a su pregunta.

- ¿Se os ha ocurrido hacerle una autopsia muggle? –sugirió Tonks. Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos. Nunca se les habría ocurrido.

- Pero… ¿por qué un asesino que es un mago, usaría métodos de asesinato muggle? –preguntó Ron intentando comprender.

- Mientras trabaja de guardaespaldas, el empresario brasileño squib que protegía me contó una historia que había ocurrido en su país natal, hacia unos meses. Un asesinato similar al vuestro. Asesino mágico pero asesinato por medios desconocidos. Nadie en el Ministerio brasileño sabía como había ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo se resolvió? –preguntó Harry muy interesado por la similitud entre los casos.

- Al final, fue un investigador externo al Ministerio quien dio con la clave. El y su equipo, fueron los que descubrieron que la victima había sido asesinada con un veneno muggle llamado cianuro.

- ¿Sabes algo de ese investigador? –preguntó Ron.

- Mi protegido me dijo que nadie, ni siquiera el equipo de aurores con el que colaboró el investigador externo, conocía su nombre. Le llamaban "La Sombra". –Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando a David sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tonks al ver la reacción de los dos aurores. Harry y Ron no respondieron. La metamorfomaga miró hacia David que sonreía de forma débil y a Jess, cuyo rostro mostraba un gesto de concentración como si estuviera recordando algo.

- Tonks, ese a quien llamaban "La Sombra" es David. –reveló Harry.

- ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Tonks al metamorfomago.

- Fue mi primer trabajo fuera de Inglaterra. –respondió David.- Pero no me acordaba de lo similar que fue ese caso, con este al que nos enfrentamos ahora.

- ¿Y todos los rumores que van unidos a tu nombre? –preguntó Tonks.- ¿Son ciertos?

- ¿Qué rumores?

- Falta de escrúpulos, métodos de trabajo mas que censurables…

- Tonks, reconozco que mis métodos no son los que enseñarían en la academia de aurores. –dijo seriamente. La metamorfomaga vio un profundo dolor en los ojos de David.- Pero… después de cómo nos echo el nuevo ministro, perdí la fe en la ética, en la moral que me podían mostrar los demás. A partir de ese momento, hice de la eficacia y del trabajo bien hecho mi norma de trabajo. Estoy seguro que no soy un ejemplo para nadie, pero no me importa.

- Tu no eras así, David. –replicó Tonks.- ¿Dónde esta el niño al que enseñé a ser metamorfomago?

- Mu…

- ¿Cómo te atreves a echarle en cara algo a mi marido? –intervino Jess enfurecida.- Es el mejor compañero que cualquiera quisiera tener. Un marido atento, un padre ejemplar, me quiere con locura… ¿Sabes cuál es su moral y su ética? –Tonks observaba asombrada como ese mujer, en apariencia tranquila, se había transformado en una rugiente pantera.- La única regla por la que se guía es que protege a los suyos, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para ello. ¿Tu serías capaz de hacerlo?

Todos se quedaron helados ante la furibunda reacción de Jessica. Nunca la habían visto así. Harry y Ron miraban alucinados a Tonks, que no sabía donde meterse. David se levantó, cogió de la mano a su mujer y salió con ella del salón.

- Quiero pediros perdón, pero espero que comprendáis a Jess. –se disculpó David en cuanto regreso a la reunión.- Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. Harry, Ron, os veré en el Ministerio; Tonks, iré a ver a Teddy la semana que viene.

David acompañó a sus invitados a la salida y, disculpándose de nuevo, se despidió de ellos en la puerta. Tras cerrarla con los hechizos de costumbre, buscó a su mujer. Tras revisar el salón y la cocina sin encontrarla, subió por las escaleras a la planta superior. La encontró apoyada en el dintel de la puerta de la habitación de los niños, observando como dormían. David la abrazó por detrás y, retirando su pelo, la beso en la mejilla. Jess se separó de el y entró en su habitación. David miró durante unos segundos como sus hijos dormían plácidamente. Envidiaba la calma y la tranquilidad que mostraban sus rostros; un sosiego, que solo los niños poseían.

David entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Jess que miraba hacia el suelo. Las manos la temblaban de la ira que sentía.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a acusarte? –le preguntó a David.- Después de todo lo que hiciste por ella, del cariño que la tienes, de lo que quieres a Teddy…

- Sihaya, tranquilízate. –le respondió David entrelazando sus manos a las de ella.- Estoy seguro que esa no era su intención. Me imagino que la sorpresa al conocer que soy "La Sombra" fue demasiado para ella. En parte, la entiendo…

- ¿Qué la entiendes, David? –preguntó incrédula Jess.

- Si Jess, sabes tan bien como yo que mi forma de trabajar no es todo lo correcta que debería. Entiendo a la gente que pueda pensar que soy un desalmado carente de escrúpulos.

- ¡Pero nadie sabe lo que sufriste cuando te echaron, sólo yo! –replicó Jess.- ¡Sólo yo veía como ibas a trabajar cada día al Ministerio con una luz especial en tus ojos! ¡Irradiabas felicidad cada vez que salías por la puerta! ¡Sólo yo veía la frustración en tu cara, cuando volvías a casa sin haber resuelto un caso! ¡Era yo, quien te curaba cada vez que venias herido de una misión! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a decirte que lo que haces no es ético! ¡Te echaron como un perro, sin ni siquiera un reconocimiento a tu labor! ¡Para ellos, no eras mas que una cierta cantidad de galeones al mes, que había que eliminar para cuadrar de las cuentas! ¡Ellos crearon a "La Sombra", no tú! ¡Por su culpa, temí durante mucho tiempo que el hombre amable, atento y cariñoso del que me enamoré; se perdiera en la vorágine de frustración y resentimiento en la que te habías sumergido! ¡Sólo yo podría echarte algo en cara! ¡Sólo yo que te conozco y que he estado a tu lado siempre! –la ira de Jess terminó deshaciéndose y se echo a llorar en brazos de David.

- Tranquila sihaya. –susurró David acariciándola el pelo.- Ya paso todo.

David era incapaz de dormirse. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Solo se desvelaba cuando algo había perturbado a Jess. Daba igual que problemas tuviera él encima, dormía como un tronco y únicamente era capaz de despertarle la alarma del móvil; pero cuando los problemas los tenía su sihaya… la cosa cambiaba.

Se levantó de la cama con precaución para no despertar a Jess y bajó hacia su despacho. Vio la carpeta que contenía la información sobre el caso encima de la mesa del salón. Maldiciéndose en voz baja, por haberla dejado a la vista de cualquiera, la cogió y la guardó en el cajón de seguridad de la mesa del despacho. Dudó un momento antes de aplicar el hechizo de cierre, pero decidió que no tenia la cabeza lo suficientemente centrada, como para encarar un asesinato. Se sentó en el mullido sillón y dejó que su mente vagara libremente.

Lo primero que vino a su cabeza, y no sabia porqué, fueron las quejas de Kingsley sobre como era su despacho. "Que si el sillón era muy cómodo", "que si lo tenía demasiado inclinado hacia atrás", "que narices pintaba un ordenador en una casa mágica", "que como vuelva a escuchar el sonido del móvil, lo hago desaparecer". David no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara que puso Kingsley cuando le dijo que, si quería trabajar con él, tenía que comprarse un móvil. Ese momento fue tan glorioso, que David estuvo tentado de comprarse un pensadero; únicamente, para poder revivirlo con todo lujo de detalles cada día.

Tras abrir los ojos e incorporarse, David paseo su mirada por su mesa de trabajo. Era el culmen de la funcionalidad. Un gran espacio liso en el que trabajar sin objetos molestos. Sólo estaba adornada por dos cosas: la foto que Harry había estado mirando esta mañana y una pequeña esfera plateada apoyada sobre una base de madera. David sacó la esfera y la hizo dar vueltas en su mano, pensando en como la había conseguido.

Hans Markov. 78 años. Presidente y máximo accionista de Markov Group, una de las empresas más importantes en el sector farmacéutico muggle. Las estimaciones más conservadoras estimaban su fortuna en unos 7.600 millones de dólares; las más optimistas, alrededor de los 10.000 millones. Y a él, le habían contratado para asesinarle.

En condiciones normales, hubiera dicho que no a la oferta. Pero esta, era bastante suculenta y su situación financiera no pasaba por su mejor momento. Acababa de meterse en la hipoteca de su casa y, tras la noticia del futuro nacimiento del pequeño Richard, necesitaba el dinero. 20 millones de dólares a ingresar en cualquier cuenta de un paraíso fiscal, era demasiado.

Lo que no fue tan sorprendente era descubrir quien le contrató. Viktor Markov, su hijo mayor. Si su padre moría, el heredaría la mitad de las acciones; que, unidas a las que ya tenía, le darían el control de la empresa. Pero bueno, no era cuestión suya preocuparse por los motivos que subyacían. Tenia una misión y tocaba cumplirla.

Analizó detenidamente cada pedazo de información que iba obteniendo o que le ofrecía Viktor. Ya había tenido algunos problemas con los sistemas de seguridad muggles y no quería dejar nada al azar.

Al contrario de lo que creían la mayoría de sus ex-compañeros aurores, los sistemas de seguridad muggles no se desactivaban así como así. Era necesario saber como funcionaban para evitar que lo descubrieran y, como no podía ser de otra forma, siendo Hans Markov quien era; estaría protegido con lo mejor que su fortuna podía comprar.

Las cámaras de seguridad eran pan comido. Su capa invisible evitaría mayores problemas. Había sido una de sus primeras inversiones y, sin lugar a dudas, la que más satisfacciones le daba. Si por algún motivo, eso fallaba, siempre podía transformarse en una persona totalmente desconocida. ¡Para eso era un metamorfomago!

Los sensores de movimiento y los láseres de seguridad eran una historia bien distinta. La primera vez que entró en una oficina en busca de ciertos documentos, estuvo a punto de ser cazado debido a esta tecnología. No volvió a pasar. Tras ese trabajo, desvió el resto de encargos hacia otros compañeros y se dedicó durante dos meses a estudiar como funcionaban todos los sistemas de seguridad, desde los detectores de presión, pasando por los sensores láser hasta llegar a las más sofisticadas cajas fuertes.

Uno de sus descubrimientos más útiles fue totalmente casual. Charlie había llegado hacia unos pocos días a Inglaterra y todos estaban bombardeándole a preguntas sobre su trabajo con los dragones. Contó, visiblemente complacido, que la crianza de dragones se había facilitado mucho con la aplicación de un hechizo, que emitía una serie de ondas en frecuencias inaudibles para los humanos; pero que relajaban a las dragonas, durante la época de cuidado de los huevos. David se preguntó si podría usar ese hechizo para anular las frecuencias de ciertos aparatos electrónicos. Tras cierto tiempo de aprendizaje y aplicación, pudo comprobar que estas ondas, anulaban muchas de las frecuencias que se usaban en sistemas de seguridad.

Con todo este conocimiento, llegar a la habitación donde dormía y trabajaba Hans Markov no fue ningún problema. Lo sorprendente fue encontrarse al señor Markov despierto.

- Llegó mi hora, ¿verdad? –preguntó el señor Markov cuando vio entrar por la puerta a David.

- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- Hijo… cuando llevas tanto tiempo como yo, en una posición de tanto poder y que genera tantos odios y envidias… tarde o temprano acabas dándote cuenta de que tu muerte no se producirá por causas naturales. –explicó con toda tranquilidad.- Solo tengo una duda, ¿quién te ha contratado?

David sintió un profundo sentimiento de admiración hacia ese pequeño hombre que le miraba con calma. Se había enfrentado a su futura muerte con toda la dignidad que poseía, que era mucha. Hay personas que despiertan admiración y provocan respeto con su sola presencia, y Hans Markov era una de ellas.

- Viktor, su hijo mayor. –confesó David. El metamorfomago había decidido que seria sincero con el señor Markov. Que tuviera que acabar con su vida, no significaba que tenia que ser cruel con él.

- La verdad, no me sorprende. –dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz.- La paciencia nunca ha sido la virtud más destacada de Viktor. –cerro los ojos y su rostro mostró un rictus de amargura.- Es muy posible que yo tenga mucha culpa de ello. La empresa absorbió demasiado de mi tiempo durante la infancia de Viktor. Podría haber hecho algo mas. Pero ya es tarde.

- Aun no es tarde para todo. Antes de que le conceda el sueño eterno, ¿desearía hacer algo, señor Markov?

- No, creo que todo esta en orden… ¡Espera! Si que hay algo que me hubiera gustado hacer antes de morir. Pero es imposible. –dijo con un suspiro de decepción.

- No hay cosas imposibles. –respondió David con una sonrisa.- Dígame, ¿qué quiere hacer?

- Me hubiera gustado cambiar mi testamento para dejarle el control de la empresa a mi hijo pequeño, Nikolai. –confesó.- Yo di a luz a esta empresa y la he hecho crecer, hasta que ha llegado a ser lo que es ahora. Y sé, que si es Viktor quien toma el control, la marcha de la empresa será cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Demasiado impulsivo, demasiado visceral, demasiado egocéntrico.

- Eso se puede arreglar. –reconoció David sacando su varita.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el empresario.

- Dígame dónde hay un folio. –el señor Markov le señaló una esfera plateada encima de su mesa. David se acercó a ella y saco de debajo de la misma una hoja en blanco. Tras unos giros de varita, le entregó el folio ya transformado al empresario. –Recite en voz alta su testamento y se transcribirá inmediatamente en el folio que le acabo de entregar.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Magia. –respondió David haciendo aparecer en la mesilla, una luz y una copa de vino, que el anciano reconoció inmediatamente como su tinto favorito.

Hans Markov miró sorprendido a la persona que estaba enfrente suya. El chico le sonrió y le hizo una seña, indicándole que empezara a relatar su testamento. Tras quince minutos de incansable monólogo, el empresario levantó la cabeza y le pasó el nuevo testamento con cara de cansancio.

- Toma chaval. Firmado. –David lo cogió e hizo una serie de movimientos con la varita, hasta que el documento emitió una tenue luz morada. El metamorfomago se lo devolvió al señor Markov que lo miró detenidamente.

- Parece oficial. –dijo con voz queda.

- Tan oficial como si lo hubiera hecho su abogado. –respondió David. El silencio cayó sobre la oscura habitación y los dos hombres comprendieron que el momento había llegado.

- Chico, haz lo que tengas que hacer. –dijo Hans Markov rompiendo el silencio.- Estoy preparado.

- Nothing personal, Mr Markov. Strictly bussiness. –dijo David antes de apuntarle con su varita y lanzar el hechizo de sueño. Hans Markov cayó dormido instantáneamente. El metamorfomago giró la varita dos veces mas. La primera para aplicarse el casco-burbuja y la segunda para saturar el aire de la habitación de monóxido de carbono. El hombre que dormía se merecía una muerte plácida y sin dolor. Antes de marcharse de allí, se acercó a la mesa del señor Markov y se guardó en su bolsillo, la esfera plateada que allí descansaba. Tras echarle un ultimo vistazo a la figura del hombre que estaba consumiendo sus últimos minutos de vida, desapareció.

**Comentarios.**

Segundo capitulo lleno de sorpresas. Espero que os guste. Y ahora agradecimientos.

- A **Alejandro Potter** por seguir y poner en favoritos esta historia.

- A **Ale Franco** por ponerla en sus favoritos.

- A **Fiera Fierce** por su review y por poner esta historia en favoritos.

- A **Kristy SR** por su review y ponerlo en favoritos.

Espero vuestros comentarios. **Un bratzo, xotug.**


	3. Dos cadáveres

**Capitulo 3. Dos cadáveres.**

David Manning salió de la chimenea y se quedó paralizado al ver, por primera vez desde que lo echaron, el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia Británico. Nada había cambiado desde la primera vez que entro aquí. Las estatuas de la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica le seguían pareciendo igual de insulsas y volvió a pensar, también como siempre, que ya era hora de renovarla.

A pesar de que el Atrio no había cambiado nada, David se dio cuenta de que el si que había cambiado. Recordó con una mezcla de nostalgia e incomodidad, lo ilusionado que se sentía cada vez que salía de las llamas y encaraba otro día de trabajo en el Departamento de Aurores. Ahora no sentía eso, ni de lejos. Había perdido cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia el Ministerio.

Cruzó por delante de la fuente y, al acercarse a ella, vio que los rostros de las estatuas no eran los mismos. Ni el centauro, ni el elfo domestico, ni el duende tenían esa expresión de estúpida adoración hacia el mago y la bruja. Eran unas caras normales, acorde con las características de cada criatura; la sonrisa de los elfos domesticos, el ceño fruncido de los duendes y el solemne gesto de concentración y cavilación de los centauros.

- Por lo menos, algo ha mejorado desde que me fui. –pensó David mientras se dirigía a las doradas puertas que daban a los ascensores.

Pasó el control de seguridad, sin que Eric Munch, el guardia que ocupaba ese puesto desde hacia mas de veinte años, le reconociera y bajó hasta la segunda planta donde la voz del ascensor (otra de las cosas que David pensaba que debería de cambiar) emitió su repetitivo mensaje, con el que indicaba que departamentos se encontraban tras las puertas.

La Oficina de Aurores tampoco había cambiado, pero al metamorfomago le parecía el sitio ideal para trabajar; en realidad, esta impresión la había conservado, desde la primera vez que vino al Ministerio cuando tenia trece años. Sin embargo, se notaba que la actividad había decrecido sustancialmente; tal y como había dicho Harry, los recortes se notaban. David se dirigió directamente al despacho de Harry, al fondo de la oficina. Según iba cruzando el laberinto de cubículos, todos los aurores que allí se encontraban, alzaban sus cabezas para observarle. Tampoco le reconoció nadie. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho y llamó con los nudillos.

- Adelante. –dijo la voz de Harry desde el interior del despacho. David entro y se encontró con el que había sido su jefe, leyendo un memorándum. Una de las sillas estaba ocupada por su segundo al mando, Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo se levantó y abrazó con efusividad al metamorfomago, que le devolvió el gesto con la misma pasión.

- De vuelta al combate. –dijo Harry como saludo.

- Pues si. –respondió David.- Parece que, al final, te has decidido a cambiar la cafetera. –dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el exterior de la oficina.

- Los nuevos reclutas que son muy sibaritas. –rio Ron.

- Si no recuerdo mal… tu eras el líder de la protesta contra el "mal café" –replicó Harry.

- Sabía a pis de billywig. –atacó Ron.

- Estoy seguro que con la nueva maquina, no es así. –dijo David, sintiendo una felicidad que creía haber olvidado. Se acababa de dar cuenta que echaba de menos estas conversaciones tan intrascendentes antes de encarar un caso, las pullas que se lanzaban Ron y Harry…

- ¿A ti no te gustaba el café? –preguntó Ron sorprendido por la acertado del comentario anterior.

- Y no me gusta, pero eso no implica que no sepa que las maquinas de café Jura, como la de fuera; son al café lo mismo que era, en nuestra época, la Saeta de Fuego para el quidditch. –respondió David. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

- No sé de que te sorprendes, Ron. –comentó Harry riéndose.- Vale, dejemos a un lado, el café y centrémonos en el caso.

David sonrió interiormente, al ver como Harry tomaba el mando de la situación como tantas veces había hecho. Le admiraba ver la facilidad que tenía para manejar las cosas. Se dice que los lideres nacen… y Harry era uno de ellos.

- ¿Tienes a tu equipo preparado? –preguntó el jefe de aurores.

- En cuanto tenga tu permiso para que vengan, estarán aquí, como máximo, en cinco minutos. –respondió David.

- Avísales. –dijo Harry. David sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, pulsó una tecla, esperó unos segundos y volvió a guardarlo. Ron y Harry miraron sorprendidos al metamorfomago.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó David desconcertado al ver los rostros de los aurores.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Ron.

- Se supone que la tecnología muggle no funciona aquí debido a la magia del ambiente. –añadió Harry.

- Y sigue sin funcionar. –respondió David.- Solo que este móvil esta encantado para ignorar eso. –David intuyó la reacción a estas palabras y añadió: - Esta tecnología sólo la poseen mis ayudantes más cercanos y quien la creó, esta atado a mi mediante un Juramento Inquebrantable. Si revela esta tecnología a alguien sin mi permiso o cuenta algo referente a ella, morirá.

David vio en las caras de sus amigos, el lento proceso de aceptación de lo que acaba de contar. Observó, sin sorprenderse, el rictus de indignación de Harry.

- Lo sé, Harry. No te parece correcto. –dijo David adelantándose al auror.- Pero así es como trabajo yo. Si me queréis, tendréis que aceptarlo. –Ron hizo un ademán de replica, pero David lo detuvo con un gesto tranquilizador con el brazo.- Estad tranquilos, no obligaré a nadie a que siga mis métodos. He venido a colaborar, no a daros más problemas.

El incómodo silencio que se había creado tras estas palabras, se rompió al oír unos golpes en la puerta.

- Deben ser ellos. –apuntó David, girando la silla para poder ver la puerta del despacho.

- ¿Cómo han conseguido entrar? –preguntó Ron.

- ¡Oh! Tienen un pase universal. –contestó David sonriendo.

- Adelante. –dijo Harry tras echarle una intensa mirada al metamorfomago.

Una chica rubia, que aparentaba algo menos de treinta años, entró por la puerta. Ron se levantó rápidamente para saludarla con cortesía y se quedó petrificado al ver quien la acompañaba.

- ¿Kingsley? –dijo verdaderamente asombrado al ver al hombre que, primero había sido su maestro en la escuela de aurores, luego su jefe y, por último, Ministro de Magia. Harry se levantó raudo y se acercó a la puerta para estrecharse en un abrazo con el recién llegado.

- ¡No has envejecido nada! –exclamó Harry.

- Pues no será porque aquí el amigo, me haya dejado tranquilo. –dijo con sorna, señalando a David.

- Fuiste tú quien viniste a mí. –replicó David, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "tu", mientras se acercaba a la chica rubia para hablar con ella.

- ¿Trabajas con él? –preguntó Harry.

- Cuando descubrí que era La Sombra, me contrató para que no contara nada. –respondió Kingsley.

- ¡Eh! ¡No mientas! –contestó David, haciéndose el indignado.- Sabes tan bien como yo, que si hubiera querido no me hubieras descubierto nunca.

- ¡Bah! –dijo Kingsley girándose hacia Ron.- Como ves, sigue tan chulito como siempre.

Un carraspeo interrumpió la alegre charla que se había creado entre Harry, Ron y Kingsley. Los tres se giraron hacia David, que retiró disimuladamente la mano de su garganta.

- Caballeros, permítanme que les presente a la señorita Sarah Hardy, nuestra medico forense.

- Mucho gusto. –respondió la chica, ligeramente azorada. Harry y Ron se presentaron e intercambiaron los besos de rigor. Ron se quedó mirando a Sarah con gesto pensativo.

- ¿En qué piensas Ron? –le preguntó Harry.

- No quisiera ser maleducado, señorita Hardy. Pero, ¿en que nos puede ayudar una medico forense, David? Nosotros, ya tenemos una. –Sarah abrió los ojos con cierta indignación.

- Dudo que sea como yo. –respondió cortante. David viendo que la situación se podía tensar demasiado, intervino rápidamente.

- Ron, entiendo tus dudas. Pero, tal y como ha dicho Sarah, yo tampoco creo que vuestra forense sea como ella. Dejadme que os de unos apuntes sobre Sarah. Es licenciada en Medicina Legal por la Universidad de Harvard…

- ¿Es muggle? ¿Has dejado entrar a una muggle al Ministerio? –preguntó Harry escandalizado. Sarah hizo un amago de llevarse la mano al bolsillo de sus vaqueros, pero fue detenida por David.

- Si me dejas acabar, Harry. –dijo resoplando el metamorfomago. Kingsley sonreía en un discreto segundo plano.- Como he dicho, Sarah es licenciada en medicina forense por la Universidad de Harvard… y, además, también es licenciada en medicina forense mágica por la Universidad Mágica de Nueva York y tiene un master en "Aplicación de métodos forenses muggles para casos mágicos".

- ¿La NYMU? –preguntó asombrado Harry. El joven jefe de aurores estaba impresionado. Sabia, por sus viajes internacionales, que la NYMU era considerada la mejor universidad mágica en todo lo referente a la salud.

- Y mi madre es bruja. –reclamó Sarah en tono poco amistoso.

- Perdone mi impertinencia anterior, señorita Hardy. –se disculpó Ron acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole su mano.- Mi actitud ha sido lamentable.

- No se preocupe, señor Weasley. –dijo Sarah estrechándole la mano.

Ron se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que ella había dejado a un lado el rencor. Le recordó mucho a David, el también era así… o creía que era así. Ahora mismo, no sabia como podía reaccionar el metamorfomago. No sabia cuanto de "La Sombra" había dentro de él. Había estado hablando con Harry sobre ello, minutos antes de que David llegara. Harry estaba seguro de que David y "La Sombra" eran las dos caras de una misma moneda; sólo que ninguno de los dos sabía, hacia cual de la dos se inclinaba la balanza.

- Arreglado el pequeño malentendido, –dijo Kingsley entrando en la conversación.- ¿por qué no nos enseñas el cadáver? –Harry afirmó con la cabeza y salió del despacho.

Todos le siguieron silenciosamente, mientras pasaban entre los cubículos, y se dirigieron a una puerta de color gris situada en la parte izquierda del departamento. La atravesaron rápidamente y, tras cruzar un pasillo, entraron en la morgue del Departamento de Aurores.

Una chica de cabello negro rizado y mechones rojos, al notar una sombra que le quitaba la luz, alzó la vista de los papeles que inundaban su mesa y, al ver a Harry que le sonreía, se levantó precipitadamente.

- Perdone el desorden, señor. –dijo intentando colocar los folios desperdigados.- No sabia que iba a venir. –Harry la revolvió el pelo como lo haría a una hermana pequeña.

-Nadia, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señor? –dijo haciéndose el ofendido.- Sabes que odio las formalidades.

- Lo siento, jefe. –respondió la chica avergonzada. Siempre que Harry venía a visitarla, se sentía minúscula junto a él; casi indigna, de que el hombre que venció a Voldemort, la hubiera contratado y trabajara con ella.

- No te preocupes. –dijo cogiéndola cariñosamente del brazo.- Permíteme que te presente a nuestros nuevos compañeros… y… bueno, a Ron, por desgracia para ti, ya le conoces. –Nadia no puedo evitar sonreír al escucharle. Harry siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir cómoda.- Este primero, con amplia frente despejada, es el ex-auror, ex-jefe de aurores, ex-ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Encantada señor. –dijo Nadia, ciertamente intimidada.

- A su derecha, otro ex-auror y tarugo profesional, David Manning.

- Encantada. –repitió la forense. David se adelantó y la besó caballerosamente en la mano.

- Será todo un placer, trabajar junto a una belleza como tú. –apuntó David haciendo sonrojar a Nadia.

- Espero que Jess no se entere de esto. –le dijo Ron punzante.

- Jess sabe que soy vitalista. –dijo el metamorfomago como única explicación.

- Y por último, una compañera de profesión, la señorita Sarah Hardy.

Cuando Harry vio como Nadia se abrazo a Sarah, pensó que después de lo que había visto este día, nada le podía sorprender. La, hasta entonces temerosa del contacto Nadia Jill, se había abalanzado sobre una persona desconocida y la estaba abrazando, como si fuera a acabarse el mundo. David no pudo evitar las carcajadas cuando vio el gesto de sorpresa absoluta que se había plasmado en el rostro de Sarah.

- Creo, que tienes una fan, Sarah. –apuntó Ron entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

- Señorita Hardy, es un inmenso honor conocerla. –dijo Nadia temblorosa. David miró a Sarah, que estaba igual de alucinada que los demás.

- Perdona Nadia, ¿pero de qué conocías a la señorita Hardy? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Esta usted bromeando, señor? –preguntó incrédula la forense.- La señorita Hardy es un mito dentro del mundo de la medicina forense mágica. Es como Viktor Krum para los buscadores, Alexia Hubert para las modelos, Jennifer Ilk para las cantantes, Eric Johnson para los guitarristas… Es el referente absoluto para todos los que pertenecemos a esta disciplina.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Kingsley al escuchar estas palabras.

- Si que te tienen en alta estima, ¿eh Sarah? –le dijo David dándola un codazo.- Oye, ¿Eve sabe todo esto? –David tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la colleja que la forense intentaba darle.

- Después, si quieres, podemos quedar a tomar algo. –propuso Sarah a Nadia. A la chica le brillaron los ojos y respondió un quedo si.

- ¡Estupenda idea! –exclamó David.- Me apunto a ello.

- David, es sólo para forenses. –replicó Sarah. El metamorfomago cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, y puso la misma cara de enfado que pondría un niño cuando le quitan algo.

Kingsley suspiró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que quería decir "este chico no cambiara nunca".

- A ver señores, creo que tenemos un caso entre manos. –apunto el ex-ministro.

- Lo siento, señor. –dijo Nadia mirando a Harry.

- Por favor, enséñanos el cuerpo del empresario Magnus Stroggan. –pidió Harry a la forense.

Nadia sacó su varita y apuntó hacia las puertas correderas de metal del fondo de la morgue. Estas se abrieron, dejando ver una miríada de cajones metálicos del tamaño de un buzón. Nadia se acercó y abrió el cajón situado en la esquina superior izquierda; hizo levitar el contenido de la misma y lo dejó con precaución encima de la camilla, situada en el centro de la morgue. Tras una serie de complicados giros de varita, el contenido de la caja comenzó a vibrar y se expandió, dejando ver a todos los presentes, el cuerpo sin vida del abogado sueco. Encendió una pequeña luz y la colocó de tal forma, que ninguna sombra tapara la visión del cadáver.

- Encantamiento de preservación prolongado, conjuro de reducción… –analizó Sarah con tono profesional.- ¿Tienes el informe forense por aquí? –Nadia giró su varita y el informe apareció en las manos de Sarah; que, inmediatamente, comenzó a leerlo.

- ¿Qué nos puedes decir del cadáver? –preguntó Kingsley.

- Magnus Stroggan, 41 años. Ignorando su estado de cadáver, es una de las personas más sanas que han pasado por aquí. Ningún resto de droga, ningún resto de veneno, buena forma física. Un tío normal.

- ¿Causa de la muerte?

- Sin determinar. Sabemos por la reconstrucción mágica que hicieron los técnicos; que fue cogido por sorpresa, atado por un hechizo _Incarcero_ y asesinado. He hecho todas las pruebas que he encontrado en el manual y ninguna ha dado positivo. No fue estrangulado, ni asfixiado, no tiene roto nada… Es un misterio. Tiene algunos indicios corporales que no he conseguido entender que significan.

- ¿Marcas en el cuerpo? –continuo Kingsley.

- Un tatuaje en movimiento con las letras M y V, en el brazo derecho a la altura del tríceps. Ya que su mujer se llama Vitka, podemos suponer que ese es su significado. –respondió Nadia.- Y tiene un pequeño orificio, debido a un objeto punzante, en el cuello.

- ¿Podría ser la causa de la muerte? –pregunto David.

- Lo dudo. No es suficientemente grande como para producir desangramiento. – Sarah levantó la cabeza del informe y se acercó al cadáver. Retiró la tela que lo cubría y observó detenidamente el cuello.

- ¿Algún residuo mágico en esta zona? –preguntó Sarah.

- No, nada. Si exceptuamos el resto del _Incarcero_, no se realizaron hechizos sobre él. –Sarah retiró la tela hasta la altura de la cintura y sacó una pequeña lente de su bolsillo. La introdujo en su ojo y empezó a examinar cada centímetro cuadrado del cuerpo.

Mientras todos observaban el análisis visual que estaba realizando Sarah, alguien abrió la puerta de la morgue.

- Nadia, ¿has visto al…? –el chico se quedó callado al ver a tanta gente allí reunida.

- Estoy aquí Mark. –dijo Nadia saliendo de entre el grupo.- ¿Qué me querías?

- Venía a preguntarte si habías visto al jefe. –respondió.- Pero veo que esta aquí.

- Dime Mark. –dijo Harry acercándose a él. El auror le susurró algo al oído y salió de la morgue. Harry se giró con mala cara.

- Otro caso, ¿verdad? –inquirió Kingsley. El jefe de aurores se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

- Andando señores. –exclamó Ron- Tenemos trabajo.

Rápidamente, todos menos Sarah que seguía examinando el cuerpo, se pusieron en marcha,

- Sarah, ¿vienes? –preguntó David.

- Id vosotros. –respondió la forense.- Creo que he descubierto algo.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Harry.

- Tengo una buena teoría sobre cual podría ser la causa de la muerte, pero necesito tiempo para realizar las pruebas necesarias. –respondió Sarah mientras hacia aparecer unos guantes.

- Entonces… creo que debería de quedarme. –apuntó Nadia.

- No, Nadia, no es necesario. –replico Sarah sonriéndola.- Te necesitan en la escena del crimen.

- Pero podrías necesitar mi ayuda. –insistió.

- Tranquila Nadia. En cuanto tenga los resultados, llamo a David y hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tanta testosterona junta no es buena. Es mejor que vayas con ellos… para tenerlos tranquilitos. –dijo con sorna.

- ¡Oye, qué somos adultos! – se indigno David.

- Si, sobre todo tú. –contesto Sarah.- ¡Por favor! ¡Qué nos conocemos desde hace mucho!

Era un bonito piso en uno de nuevos barrios del extrarradio de Manchester. Paredes blancas, muy funcional, austero en su decoración pero, lo que la dueña se había ahorrado en cuadros, adornos y plantas, lo había invertido en tecnología. Destacaba una televisión LED de 36 pulgadas y una PlayStation 3 conectada a ella. Por las luces de la consola y el mando encima del sofá chaiselongue de color arena, la propietaria había estado jugando recientemente con ella.

- ¡Dios mío! –exclamó Ron cuando vio el cadáver. Era una escena dantesca

El cuerpo destrozado de una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos años, se encontraba encima de su cama de 2 x 2. Había recibido múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo, exceptuando la cabeza. Los brazos y las piernas estaban dislocadas en extraños ángulos y, la zona por debajo de las rodillas y los codos, era una mezcla de sangre y trozos de músculo, hueso y ligamento. Una carnicería sádica y despiadada. Un tremendo impacto la había hundido el pecho, dejando una marca morada del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto. Lo más curioso, era que la cabeza estaba intacta. No había una marca visible en ella.

Harry se acercó a David con algo en la mano. Era un despertador, con algo grabada en su superficie. El metamorfomago se aplicó el hechizo anti-huellas y cogió el despertador; al acercárselo, reconoció rápidamente que el grabado correspondía a la runa del fuego.

- ¿Otra mas? –preguntó Ron. David se limitó a pasarle el despertador. -¡Mierda! –dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo. Los dos hombres se acercaron a Harry que estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo.

- No lo entiendo. –dijo Harry.- Un asesinato casi imperceptible y esta masacre… un hombre y una mujer… no tiene relación… no es el mismo _modus operandi._

- ¿Estás pensando que podrían ser dos asesinos distintos? –pregunto Ron.

- No lo descarto. –apuntó Harry.

- Pero dos asesinos que dejan la misma seña de identidad… -meditó David.- no parece que sea muy normal. –Nadia se acercó a ellos, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento del metamorfomago.

- ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Ron a la forense.

- A falta de pruebas más exhaustivas, puedo adelantar que la causa de la muerte es el golpe en el pecho.

- ¿Y las "heridas" de las piernas y los brazos? –preguntó Harry señalando hacia el cadáver.

- Todas son post-mortem.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó David sorprendido.

- Si, señor Manning. Estoy tan sorprendida como usted, pero toda ese orgía de violencia ocurrió tras la muerte de la mujer.

- Gracias Nadia. –dijo Ron.- Parece ser que tu teoría va cobrando forma, Harry. –este afirmó con la cabeza de forma triste.- ¿Tu qué crees, David? ¿David? –el metamorfomago levantó la cabeza con gesto desconcertado.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Cuántos asesinatos con la firma de "La Llama" llevas investigados?

- Estos dos. –respondió Harry.- Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver.

- Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que "La Llama" había intervenido en el primero?

- Mediante uno de los nuestros, infiltrado en la policía muggle.- contestó Harry.- Hace como tres meses, sucedió un triple asesinato. Tres miembros de las misma familia fueron asesinados en la misma semana, de la misma manera. Tres disparos con una nueve milímetros.

- Suena a venganza mafiosa. –apuntó David. Ron miró a Harry con cara de desconcierto; este le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar.

- En un principio, nada indicaba que nos afectara. –continuó Ron.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Encontraron el arma homicida en el escenario del tercer asesinato. Identificaron unas huellas en la culata y detuvieron a un sospechoso. Este reconoció los tres asesinatos, pero dijo que había sido contratado por alguien para perpetrarlos.

- La Llama. –afirmó David.

- Exacto. –dijo Harry.- Lo más curioso, fue la respuesta que dio. Inmediatamente después de que se le ofreciera una reducción de pena, si daba información sobre quien le contrató, dijo que le daba igual los años de cárcel con los que le condenaran, que no existía nada en este mundo, que pudiera hacerle sentir como se sintió la primera vez que rechazo el trabajo. Cuando le preguntaron que había ocurrido, sólo respondió dos palabras: _crucio_ y _dolor_.

- Imposible ser más claro. –reconoció David.

- A partir de ese momento, conseguimos toda la información que tenía la policía muggle sobre el caso. –continuó Harry.- Entre toda la montaña de documentos, encontramos imágenes de las tres escenas del crimen con esa runa grabada en distintos lugares.

- Eso lo explica todo. –dijo David.- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- Pues ahora hay que esperar, a que Nadia identifique a la última víctima. –explico Ron.- Mientras tanto, tendremos que buscar relaciones entre las victimas que ya conocemos, para intentar comprender porque fueron elegidas por "La Llama".

- ¿Creéis qué los ha matado por algo en concreto? ¿Algo qué poseían? –pregunto David, sorprendido por el razonamiento de Ron.

- Tu dijiste que el objetivo final de "La Llama" era la dominación mundial. –dijo Harry. El metamorfomago afirmó con la cabeza. –Entonces, estas víctimas tienen algo que "La Llama" busca. Si encontramos que es eso, podríamos prever donde volverá a atacar y detenerle.

**Comentarios.**

Otra muerte mas. Las cosas empiezan a complicarse. Y ahora agradecimientos.

- A **ise potter** por su review.

- A **genrdp** por seguir este fic.

- A **Kristy SR** por su review y por ponerlo como favoritos, a pesar de la confusion. XD

- A **Cris Snape** por su review.

- A **Yami Mizayaki** y **javi815** por seguirme.


	4. Antes y ahora

**Capitulo 4. Antes y ahora.**

"_Sharpshooter, STF, Anaconda Vise, LeBell Lock, Walls of Jericho, Hell's Gate, Figure Four…"_

David resopló tras realizar la última de las llaves de sumisión que había aprendido de su tío. A pesar de que el había intentado que aprendiera los nombres reales de las mismas, David siempre acababa llamándolas por sus nombres "artísticos". Lo que si que se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza, es la necesidad de realizarlas con frecuencia para que no se olvidaran. Realizar una sumisión correctamente es un trabajo de precisión. Si te pasas, puedes matar o hacer más daño del que quieres a quien la sufre; si no llegas, no tienen efecto.

David deshizo el ultimo nudo de las piernas del muñeco de entrenamiento y se giró en dirección al saco del boxeo, para descargar su adrenalina a golpes. Mientras se ponía los guantes, empezó a recordar situaciones de su pasado.

- Lo siento, David. –dijo Harry cuando le vio llegar. El metamorfomago le miró con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué dices Harry? –preguntó desconcertado. El jefe de aurores apretó el brazo de David e hizo una seña en dirección al cubículo del metamorfomago.

David avanzó rápidamente, con una mala sensación en el estomago y entró en su cubículo. Un memorándum interdepartamental de color morado levitaba sobre la mesa. El auror lo cogió y rompió el sello lacrado para poder leer su contenido.

"_Estimado señor Manning, _

_Le informamos que, a partir de este momento, no requerimos de sus servicios como sanador de choque para el grupo de aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico. Se le pagará el resto del sueldo, tal y como esta reflejado en su contrato. Agradeciendo enormemente sus servicios._

_William Pouler Reks._

_Ministro de Magia."_

- Muy gracioso, chicos. –exclamó David alzando la cabeza por encima de la mampara.- Os lo habéis currado.

Ninguna de las caras de los compañeros mostraba una sonrisa. El metamorfomago se dejó caer en la silla, al darse cuenta que lo que tenia delante era oficial. Estaba despedido. Después de cuatro años de leal servicio, de haber puesto su vida en riesgo haciendo de guardaespaldas del Ministro durante los Mundiales de Quidditch… le echaban así. Sólo una nota.

David levantó la vista al notar una presencia a la entrada de su cubículo. Estaban todos los compañeros. Harry, Ron, Tonks, Williamson…

- ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Harry acercándose a él.

- No lo se. –respondió David. Y era verdad, aun no había tenido tiempo para saber como sentirse. Estaba todavía procesando la situación.

- Lo siento, tío. –dijo Ron.- Sabíamos que el nuevo Ministro tenia intención de realizar grandes recortes en todas las áreas, pero nunca hubiéramos imaginado que podría tocarte a ti.

- Yo me lo temía. –comentó Harry.- Debido a tu especialidad, eres el que mejor sueldo tienes de todos. Desde el punto de vista económico, tenías que ser el primero en caer.

David afirmó con la cabeza. Sabia que Harry y Ron cobraban mas que él, ya que eran los jefes; y también, que ellos tenían inmunidad, el Ministro no se atrevería a echarlos. No a los héroes que acabaron con Voldemort. El metamorfomago se levantó y se marchó hacia el baño de hombres del Departamento de Aurores, ignorando las llamadas de los compañeros.

- Dejadle chicos. –dijo Tonks con una mirada de comprensión.- Ahora necesita estar solo.

David hundió las manos en el agua que salía del grifo y se la echó por la cara. Alzó la cabeza y vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Las gotas resbalaban por su rostro. Sin previo aviso, le dio un puñetazo al espejo, descargando su ira. Una grieta apareció en el cristal. Notando un dolor sordo en la mano, vio como la sangre resbalaba entre sus dedos. Sacó su varita del bolsillo con la mano buena y empezó a curársela. Mientras los hechizos hacían su trabajo, apuntó al espejo y exclamó:

- ¡_Reparo_! –la grieta desapareció sin dejar marca.

El metamorfomago se quedó mirando el espejo recién reparado y, al darse cuenta de lo similar que era esta situación con la que ocurrió tras la derrota contra Hufflepuff en tercero, no pudo evitar sonreír. En aquella ocasión, rompió un azulejo y tuvo que ser la señora Pomfrey, quien le curara la mano. Cuando comprobó que su mano estaba curada, salió del baño. Recogió rápidamente todos sus objetos personales y se fue del departamento de aurores tras despedirse de todos.

David salió de su ensoñación cuando dejó de escuchar el sonido de sus guantes golpeando el saco de boxeo. Dándose cuenta de que no iba a poder concentrarse en el ejercicio, cogió su toalla y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para ducharse.

Jessica se apareció a unos cien metros de su casa. Había sido un día especialmente duro en San Mungo. Estaba cansada de luchar contra familias cabezonas, que rechazaban sistemáticamente y a voces, soluciones muggles a los problemas de salud de sus seres queridos. Su cabeza se quejaba por culpa de un dolor horroroso. Tenía tantas ganas de dejar sus cosas en casa e ir a la Madriguera para ver a sus hijos, que no se fijo a la persona que la esperaba en la puerta.

- Hola Jessica. –saludó Tonks. La sanadora levantó la vista en dirección a la voz y vio a la ex-auror que estaba apoyada en el muro.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hola Tonks! ¡No te había visto!

- Te veo cansada. –apuntó Tonks. Jessica sonrió débilmente.

- No ha sido el mejor día en el trabajo. ¡Oh perdona! Ahora mismo abro. –Jessica retiró los hechizos de seguridad y abrió la puerta metiendo la llave –Pasa Tonks, pasa. –dijo Jessica mientras se dirigía a la cocina.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Sólo agua. –respondió la ex-auror desde el salón. La sanadora regresó al salón con dos vasos de cristal opacos y una botella de agua hasta la mitad. Llenó los dos vasos y le ofreció uno a Tonks, que se había sentado en el sofá.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, dime Tonks. ¿A qué se debe esta visita? –pregunto Jessica mientras se relajaba en el sofá. Sabía que tenia que ir a buscar a sus hijos a la Madriguera, pero no era habitual que Tonks viniera a visitarla.

- He venido para pedirte perdón por lo del otro día. –dijo Tonks mientras hacia girar el vaso, ya vacío, entre sus manos. –No quería haceros daño, ni a ti, ni a David. Sencillamente, me sentí sorprendida por la noticia de que David era la Sombra. No podía creer, que el chico al que enseñe a ser metamorfomago, fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas. Todavía creía que tenía en frente al chico alegre que vi en Hogwarts.

- No te preocupes. –respondió Jessica cogiendo de la mano a Tonks. –Es comprensible tu reacción. David lo pasó muy mal tras su despido del Ministerio. En esos días, le veía consumirse en la amargura. Fue cuando la Sombra surgió en él.

- Tuvo que ser duro para ti. –dijo Tonks intentando comprender a la mujer que tenia delante.

- Lo fue. –afirmó la sanadora. -David tiene dos caras, dos identidades que forman parte de él. Una, es ese chico que tu conociste y del que yo me enamoré. Ese hombre sacrificado, amable, sencillo.. que me quiere y quiere a sus hijos por encima de todo. –Jessica suspiró antes de continuar.- La otra… es un hombre frio, calculador, implacable, sin apenas sentimientos; con una ética y una moral cuanto menos cuestionable. El mejor en lo que hace. La Sombra

- ¿Cómo hace para mantener el equilibrio entre las dos? –preguntó Tonks.

- La Sombra es exclusiva del trabajo. Conmigo, con los niños, con todos los el quiere, respeta o aprecia es David. Así lo hace. –explico Jessica.- Pero no fue nada fácil para él, llegar a ese estado. Durante un tiempo, la Sombra era más fuerte que David, su amargura podía con él. Fue a partir del nacimiento de las trillizas, cuando pudo encontrar el equilibrio.

Tonks se quedó mirando a Jessica y vio claramente cual era la realidad. Si a esa mujer le pasara algo, David se convertiría en alguien peligroso. Ella era la que le daba fuerzas al metamorfomago, para mantener a raya a la Sombra. Tonks entendía lo duro que tuvo que ser para David, controlar esa parte oscura que todos tenemos; lo había vivido en sus propias carnes durante los primeros años de relación con Remus. Veía un cierto paralelismo entre la Sombra dentro de David y el lobo dentro de su marido.

- Kingsley. –saludó David.

- David. –respondió el ex-ministro.

- ¿Qué tenemos sobre los cuerpos? –preguntó David mientras andaban en dirección a la morgue.

- Nadia ha traído el ultimo cadáver, lo ha dejado preservándose y se ha ido a casa. –contestó Kingsley. –Necesitaba descansar. Harry me ha dicho que lleva currando muchas horas cada día desde que empezó todo el tema de la Llama.

- ¿Y Sarah?

- Sarah nos ha llamado, diciendo que había encontrado la causa de la muerte del empresario sueco. ¿Por qué no se lo has cogido?

- Lo apague en el gimnasio. Como siempre. –se excusó David mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y lo encendía. Pudo ver diez llamadas perdidas de Sarah.

Cruzaron las puertas metálicas de la morgue y se encontraron a Sarah, sentada en la mesa de trabajo, rellenando un informe. Kingsley carraspeó ligeramente, la forense levantó la vista y frunció el ceño al fijar su mirada en el metamorfomago. Escribió unas ultimas palabras en la hoja, duplicó el informe con un giro de varita, firmó ambos y metiéndolos en dos carpetas de cartón marrón, se levantó de la silla.

- Toma Kingsley. –dijo entregándole una de las carpetas. Sarah se plantó delante de David, entrecerró los ojos y empezó a darle con la otra carpeta en la cabeza. - ¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no apagues el móvil? Había quedado con Eve para ir a tomar un café y, por tu culpa, voy a llegar tarde. – Finalmente, estampó de un manotazo la carpeta contra el pecho del metamorfomago.

- Perdón. –dijo David sujetando la misma para no dejarla caer.

- Le voy a decir a Eve, que ha sido culpa tuya. –le avisó la forense. David tragó saliva. La próxima vez que viera a Eve, iba a tener que aguantar una buena bronca de la escritora.

- Ahora atentos los dos, que sólo lo voy a explicar una vez. –Kingsley miró al metamorfomago enfadado. David se limito a concentrarse en el cuerpo sin vida que Sarah acababa de colocar encima de la camilla.- Tras analizar las evidencias del cuerpo, puedo determinar que el señor Magnus Stroggan murió debido a una embolia gaseosa.

- ¿Embolia gaseosa? –preguntó Kingsley desconcertado.

- Es cuando una… -David paró de comentar al ver la mirada de reproche de Sarah.

- ¿Ahora eres tu el forense aquí? –le recriminó ella. Rápidamente, dulcificó su gesto al mirar a Kingsley.- Un embolia gaseosa es un bloqueo de los vasos sanguíneos, provocado por una burbuja de aire. Si miráis en este lado del cuello, –dijo señalando hacia la zona derecha del cuello del cadáver.- podréis ver esta pequeña punción, donde el asesino introdujo la aguja con la que inyectó el aire directamente en la arteria carótida. Un trabajo excelente, si se me permite la opinión. Ese aire cortó el flujo sanguíneo al cerebro, provocando la muerte.

- ¿Qué nos quieres decir? –preguntó Kingsley.

- El que hizo esto, sabía lo que hacía. No era un novato. –apuntó Sarah.

- ¿Conocimientos médicos? –apostó David.

- Probablemente. –reconoció la forense.

- ¿Y si alguien le ha enseñado como hacerlo? ¿Sería eso plausible? –sugirió Kingsley. Sarah y David se le quedaron mirando como si acabara de descubrir una nueva especie.

- En teoría, si sería posible. –reconoció la forense.- La mayor complicación sería enseñar a esa persona a localizar con precisión el punto correcto de inyección y la fuerza necesaria para que la aguja penetre hasta la arteria.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso, Kingsley? –preguntó David, maravillado de la prodigiosa mente del ex-ministro.

- Por lo que hemos descubierto sobre la Llama, indica que prefiere no mancharse las manos de sangre y que no le importa usar métodos muggles para cometer sus asesinatos. –apuntó.- Haz memoria… la familia asesinada con... ¿cómo era David?

- Una nueve milímetros.

- Pues eso, lleva cuatro asesinatos que hayamos podido relacionar con su marca; y los cuatro, los ha hecho con métodos muggles. Tres disparos y esta embolia. Creo que el _modus operandi _de la Llama, se basa en contratar a gente dispuesta a matar, a los que enseña, si ellos no saben, el método concreto con el que quiere que se produzcan esos asesinatos.

- Muy inteligente, ¿verdad? Con eso evita cualquier posibilidad de que se le relacione con el mundo mágico. –dijo una voz que venia de la puerta. Harry Potter hizo su aparición en la morgue. –Perdona Sarah, he llegado en cuanto he podido, pero tengo un regalito para ti. –Harry se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de la morgue e hizo una seña dirigida al exterior.

Tras unos segundos, se abrió la otra hoja de la puerta y acompañando a Nadia, entró otra mujer. David sonrió al ver el pelo corto y los ojos gris metálico de la novia de Sarah.

- ¡Eve, cielo! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamo la forense dándole un gran beso de tornillo a la recién llegada. Harry y David no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Nadia, ante esta situación. Cuando se separaron, Eve Lestrange se acercó hacia David y le dio una colleja inclemente.

- ¡Si vas a retener a Sarah, al menos llámame! –le avisó con señalándole un dedo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. –contestó el metamorfomago rascándose la zona donde había sido golpeado.

- Eve, te presento a la forense del Departamento de Aurores, Nadia Jill. –dijo Sarah.

- Encantado, señorita Jill. –respondió Eve mientras examinaba a la forense.

- Igualmente. –respondió Nadia un pelín azorada. –Es para mi todo un placer, conocer a la novia de Sarah.

- Novia… -dijo sonriendo Eve. –No es nada habitual escuchar esa palabra, refiriéndose a la relación entre Sarah y yo.

- Lo siento, no quería molestar. –se disculpó Nadia.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Todo lo contrario! –exclamó riéndose.- En todo caso, soy yo la que tengo que agradecer tu elección. No es habitual escucharlo.

- Nadia, estoy seguro de que habías oído hablar de Eve anteriormente. –la forense negó con la cabeza.- Estoy seguro de que sí, sólo que tu la conoces con el nombre de Rebecca Crime.

- ¿¡Rebecca Crime!? –exclamó Kingsley impactado.- ¿La famosa escritora?

- Si, es mi alter ego. –respondió Eve, asombrada de que un ex-ministro conociera su obra.

- La verdad es que me siento confuso. –dijo Kingsley entrecortadamente.- Una Lestrange, lesbiana y escritora de novelas. –se giró para mirar a David, que sonreía maliciosamente.- David, ¿cómo no me lo dijiste?

- Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. –respondió el metamorfomago, señalándola.- Y no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a la furia Lestrange. –Eve le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- A ver señores, creo que tenemos un caso entre manos… -apuntó Sarah molesta. Estaba deseando salir de allí. Los hombres de la habitación se quedaron mirándola desconcertados, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de decir la forense.

- Si, perdón. –dijo Harry.- ¿Tienes algo más para nosotros, Sarah?

- Si, tengo algo mas. –dijo entregándoles un sobre hermético.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Harry, observando el fragmento dentro de la bolsa.

- Eso Harry, es una funda para los dientes. –respondió Sarah.

- ¿Sabes a quién pertenece? –pregunto Kingsley.

- No, no hay restos de ningún tipo pegado a ella. Pero, cuando he analizado su composición, he encontrado que esta hecha de una extraña amalgama de porcelana y escamas de dragón en polvo.

- Pues esas fundas son escandalosamente caras. –apuntó Eve.- Mi editor tiene un juego completo de dientes con esas fundas y mejor no os digo lo que le costaron… Pocos pueden pagarlas. Además de su precio, son bastante frágiles.

- ¿Entonces por qué se usan? –preguntó Nadia.

- Por su aspecto. –respondió Eve.- Su tonalidad, su brillo, su tacto son exactamente iguales a los de unos dientes normales. Nadie sería capaz de distinguirlos. Una extravagancia para ricachones sin cabeza.

David iba a entrar en una de las chimeneas del Atrio, cuando Kingsley le cogió del brazo.

- David, he oído que vas ahora a la Madriguera, ¿verdad? –preguntó el ex-auror.

- Si, ¿por qué Kingsley?

- Me gustaría ir a visitar a la familia contigo. –respondió.

- Claro, por mi no hay problema. Pero… ¿por qué no usas la red flu?

- Porque se que vas a ir en un coche muggle y quiero que Arthur se muera de envidia cuando me vea bajando de él, por el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Tu sabes conducir? –preguntó David asombrado.

- No, pero quiero que Arthur crea que sí. –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. David se echo a reír.

- ¡Qué morro tienes! –exclamó alegremente el metamorfomago.- Vente a casa y lo preparamos todo.

La chimenea de la casa de los Manning rugió, dejando salir a los dos magos.

- ¿Puedo ir al baño? –preguntó Kingsley.

- Ya sabes la respuesta. –respondió David haciéndole un gesto con la mano.- No tardes mucho, que en cuanto coja las llaves, nos vamos.

- Entendido. –dijo el ex-auror subiendo las escaleras.

- Tenemos un baño abajo. –le avisó.

- Ya, pero el jabón de manos que tenéis arriba huele mejor. –replicó.- Seguro que lo ha elegido Jessica.

David torció el gesto al ver como Kingsley intentaba disimular la leve cojera que sufría. Era una injusticia lo que había pasado con ese gran hombre. No le habían reelegido en el cargo de Ministro. Aun recordaba ese día. La comunidad mágica había estado mucho tiempo pidiendo su dimisión, debido al ingente gasto en los Departamentos de Defensa Mágica. Habían pasado ocho años desde la caída de Voldemort y, con la mayoría de los seguidores encerrados en la renovada cárcel de Azkaban, mucha gente pensaba que era momento de cambiar de política. Además la crisis económica que afectaba a ambos mundos, también debilitaba su posición.

Al final, tras el fin del segundo periodo de cuatro años de gobierno que el mismo había impuesto como ley para evitar errores pasados; se decidió que debía pasar el testigo a otro. Ese otro era William Pouler Reks y su programa de control del gasto. El recién elegido Ministro, en una de sus primeras decisiones, le devolvió su antiguo puesto como Jefe de Aurores. No hubo quejas ante aquella decisión; nadie dudaba que era el más adecuado para ese puesto.

- Estoy David. –dijo Kingsley sacando de su ensoñación al metamorfomago.- Cuando vea a tu mujer, le tengo que preguntar qué jabón es. Huele de maravilla. Mucho mejor que el clásico encantamiento limpiador.

- Tengo las llaves. –dijo enseñándoselas.

Los dos hombres abandonaron la casa y comenzaron a andar en dirección al coche. Cuando llegaron a él, Kingsley miró a David con cara de extrañeza.

- ¿Y este coche? –preguntó el ex-auror.

- ¿No lo habías visto antes?

- No.

- Ah, es un pequeño capricho que me di. –explicó David mientras pulsaba el botón de apertura electrónico.- No lo saco mucho porque gasta un montón de gasolina. Si vas a dar envidia a Arthur, vamos a hacerlo bien.

- Me parece correcto. Pero, ¿cómo no le has puesto un núcleo mágico? –preguntó Kingsley mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Con un núcleo mágico, se pierde la magia de conducir. –respondió David.- No ruge el motor, no necesitas cambiar las marchas y el coche prácticamente se conduce solo. No es lo mismo.

Mientras conducía, David pudo comprobar como el pequeño tic en los hombros que sufría el ex-auror cuando estaba sentado en algún sitio, había mejorado susceptiblemente. Si había algo que no le desearía a nadie, es lo que le había ocurrido a él. Su memoria había guardado cada detalle del momento en el que, mientras el tomaba un refresco con Jess, en la cafetería de San Mungo, Harry, Ron y otro auror se aparecieron en San Mungo, con Kingsley sujetándose a sus hombros, llamando a voces a su mujer. Salieron rápidamente de la cafetería dejando el refresco y el café de Jess, a medio tomar y fueron rápidamente a la sala donde habían llevado a Kingsley. El panorama era desolador. Harry y Ron sujetaban de los brazos y las piernas a Kingsley que sufría fuertes convulsiones. Sin embargo, su mirada denotaba que era totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba. Parecía como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jess.

- Gracias a Merlín, que estas aquí. –dijo Ron entrecortadamente mientras hacia fuerza para evitar que Kingsley se agitara mas.

- Brank, sujeta aquí. –ordenó Harry al otro auror. Cuando el intercambio se realizó, Harry se acercó con mirada preocupada hacia los dos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Harry? –volvió a preguntar la sanadora.

- Algo horrible. –respondió abatido.- Kingsley ha recibido un hecho mal realizado.

- ¿Qué hechizo? –preguntó David.

- El encantamiento de parada de flujo. –respondió Harry.

- ¿De qué flujo? –preguntó Jess acercándose a Kingsley para examinarle. De repente, su cara se volvió lívida.- No me digas que… -Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Rápido, entonces. Necesito que lo llevéis a mi consulta, ¡ya! –ordenó Jess a los aurores que le sujetaban.- Harry, guíales–los tres aurores cogieron a Kingsley y salieron todo lo rápido que pudieron.

- ¿Qué pasa sihaya? –preguntó David preocupado.

- David, escúchame bien. –dijo Jessica sujetándole las manos.- Necesito que vayas a casa de tus padres, recojas a las niñas y vuelvas a casa. Yo no voy a poder hacerlo.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Es grave?

- Si, David. Es grave y necesito que te vayas para poder trabajar como es debido. Lo último que necesita Kingsley ahora mismo, es gente a su alrededor poniéndonos de los nervios a los dos. En cuanto llegue a casa, te informo de su situación, ¿vale? –dijo dándole un beso.

- Te esperaré despierto. –prometió David devolviéndoselo.

Tras quince horas de espera, la chimenea rugió y Jessica salió de ella, visiblemente agotada. Se acercó a David con los brazos caídos y se derrumbó encima de él.

- ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó David, retirándola el pelo de su cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Jess se incorporó y colocó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del metamorfomago.

- Muerta. –respondió ella, cerrando los ojos.- Al menos he conseguido estabilizarlo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó David en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo están las niñas?

- Bien, sihaya, están dormidas. –respondió David.- Han preguntado donde estabas y las he dicho que estabas curando a la gente. No han insistido. Son muy listas. Me las he llevado al Callejón Diagon y hemos pasado la tarde allí, viendo cosas.

- Está estabilizado. –dijo Jess.- Pero podría haber muerto. Ha recibido un encantamiento de parada de flujo mágico mal realizado. –David ahogó una exclamación. Conocía perfectamente lo que provocaba ese encantamiento.- Como ya sabes, este encantamiento provoca una parada temporal del flujo mágico normal de un mago. Sé que los aurores lo usáis en situaciones límite para poder controlar a los más peligrosos.

David asintió en silencio. Era un encantamiento tremendamente complicado, requería de máxima concentración y habilidad para su correcta realización. Es tan peligroso, que algunas personas que conocen su existencia, piensan que debería ser la cuarta Maldición Imperdonable, a pesar de no ser una maldición propiamente dicha. Si se hacía mal… nadie sabía lo que podía pasar. Kingsley tenía suerte de seguir con vida.

- Yo lo uso cuando necesito realizar pruebas muggles en pacientes mágicos y no habitualmente. Como ya te explique, el flujo mágico de un mago interfiere en el correcto funcionamiento de la tecnología muggle. –continuó Jess.

- En el caso de Kingsley, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

- El hechizo le ha provocado una ruptura del flujo mágico normal y esto esta afectando a sus funciones motoras, sensoriales, la memoria… Hay momentos en los que no tiene control sobre su cuerpo, otros en los que se queda ciego, sordo o mudo y otros en lo que no recuerda quien es. Le hecho infinidad de pruebas tanto mágicas como muggles. Test de Orton, espectro mágico de Klaus, rayos X, TAC… Todo lo que se me ha ocurrido.

Jess sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una imagen que David reconoció como un TAC mágico. Era un TAC normal pero que representaba la evolución de las pautas cerebrales a lo largo de un tiempo, en una sola imagen. Este TAC era siniestramente bello, las diferentes zonas del cerebro de Kingsley brillaban y se apagan a intervalos irregulares.

- Lo ves, ningún cerebro se comporta así. Esta todo descontrolado. –explicó Jess con un deje de desesperación en la voz.- He conseguido normalizar las zonas menos dañadas, ralentizando el flujo mágico a base de pociones y hechizos. Pero es una solución temporal, mañana tendré que seguir investigando posibles alternativas. Le quedaran secuelas.

- ¿Serias?

- En la parte física creo que serán las mínimas. El problema va a ser en la parte mágica, en lo referido a sus poderes. Siendo tan pronto y faltándome algunas pruebas especificas por hacer, no puedo asegurar nada; pero creo que sus poderes no volverán a ser los mismos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó David consternado.

- Interrumpir el flujo mágico normal es algo muy peligroso. El más mínimo error y puedes dejar a alguien sin poderes, hacer que estos estallen en cualquier momento o matarle.

- Entonces… ¿por qué va a pasar Kingsley?

- Lo mas seguro, es que sus poderes queden gravemente reducidos. Más o menos al nivel de un alumno de cuarto de Hogwarts.

El metamorfomago puso el intermitente y tomo la salida de tierra de la carretera. Tras un instante de desenfoque visual, pudo ver a lo lejos ese peculiar edificio que era La Madriguera. Paró a unos metros de la entrada y, rápidamente, se cambió el sitio con Kingsley. David sonrió al ex-auror e hizo avanzar el coche con la ayuda de su varita. Cuando apareció por la puerta, tocó el claxon varias veces.

Como era de esperar, Arthur Weasley salió el primero y su cara, cuando vio a Kingsley salir del asiento del conductor del Chevrolet Camaro, valía mas que todo el oro de Gringotts. Pero David no tenia ojos para nadie mas que para la bella mujer que salió detrás de Molly Weasley y los cuatro diablillos que la rodeaban. David había hecho muchas cosas que podrían ser consideradas importantes en su vida, pero esas cinco personas valían infinitamente más que todo eso.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Este es un capitulo que puede aclarar ciertas dudas y que abre otras. Lo se, soy muy malo, muajajajajajajaja Y ahora los agradecimientos de rigor.

- A **Kristy SR** por su review.

- A ** -Potter** por añadirlo a favoritos.

**Un brazto a todos, xotug.**


	5. Avance

**Capítulo 5. Avance.**

Harry Potter miraba con sorpresa, la asombrosa opulencia de las casas de aquel barrio residencial de la costa sur de Inglaterra. Cuanto mas hacia el núcleo se dirigían, más escandalosa era la cantidad de dinero que costaba cada vivienda. Ahora entendía porque llamaban a esta zona donde vivían los más ricos y famosos entre los ricos y famosos, _"The British Hamptons"_. Cansado de la opulencia sin sentido, Harry cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que David le guiara hacia su destino. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente voló hacia los sucesos acaecidos hacia tres horas en el Departamento de Aurores.

- ¡Tengo novedades! –exclamó Nadia, nada mas entrar al Departamento de Aurores. Harry, Ron y David se acercaron rápidamente a la chica que agitaba en el aire un par de folios.

- Dime Nadia. –dijo Harry.

- Ya sé a quien pertenece el trozo de funda dental. –dijo emocionada la forense.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –preguntó David.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Ron igual de emocionado.

- Las preguntas de una en una. –les dijo Nadia.- Sarah me llamó ayer al mediodía, contándome lo que había descubierto Eve sobre las fundas. Según el editor de Eve, cada funda esta compuesta de un porcentaje determinado de porcelana y escamas de dragón en polvo. Este porcentaje depende de la persona y de sus dientes.

- Vamos, que no hay dos fundas iguales. –apuntó Harry.

- Exacto. –dijo Nadia.- Como cada persona tiene unos hábitos de alimentación, unas manías concretas, unas hormonas… La composición de las fundas se basa en la composición química concreta de los dientes de esa persona.

- ¿Y has podido localizar a la persona? –preguntó Ron.

- En un principio, no. Secreto profesional. –dijo Nadia con una mueca.- Pero, al pasar el informe de avances al ministro, la cosa se solucionó.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Harry y Ron.

- El ministro también tiene un juego de fundas de esas. –respondió David. Harry, Ron y Nadia miraron alucinados al metamorfomago.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó la forense.

- Investigaste al ministro, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry dándose cuenta de la situación. –David se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente.

- Bien Nadia, ¿qué mas tienes? –preguntó el metamorfomago, dando a entender que no iba a responder a esa pregunta.

- Ya hablaremos. –le dijo Harry con voz seria.- Sigue Nadia.

La chica observó a ambos hombres con cara de no entender nada y le dio uno de los folios a Harry.

- Como el ministro también es cliente del artesano que realiza las fundas, le llamó y le pidió como favor personal, que le dijera el nombre del cliente que le encargó aquellas fundas. –terminó de explicar Nadia, mientras ponía un dedo en la parte superior de folio que le acababa de entregar a Harry.

Este leyó el nombre que se situaba debajo del dedo de la forense y abrió la boca en una mueca de incredulidad.

- ¡Octave Adams! ¡Imposible! –exclamó Ron cuando Harry le pasó la hoja. Nadia afirmó gravemente.

- ¿Quién es Octave Adams? –preguntó David.

- Octave Adams es el número dos del Wizengamot. –explicó Harry.- Pero como dice Ron es imposible que sea el asesino.

- ¿Por? –preguntó David.

- En el momento del crimen, estábamos Ron, yo y Octave, aquí en el Ministerio, examinando la enésima petición del abogado de Lucius Malfoy para rebajar su condena en Azkaban. –explicó Harry.

- ¿Todavía sigue Lucius dando la brasa con eso? –preguntó David.

- Sí, hijo, sí. –respondió Ron con un suspiro de cansancio.- No se agota.

Los tres magos se quedaron callados, cavilando sobre la pista que les acababa de traer Nadia. De repente, una bruja se acercó a ellos y levantó la mano, pidiendo hablar.

- ¿Qué querías Kelly? –la preguntó Ron, cuando se fijó en ella.

- No he podido evitar escucharos. –dijo la chica, levemente avergonzada.-Pero, ¿y si alguien, usó multijugos para hacer pasarse por Octave y así implicarle? –Harry y Ron miraron a la chica, sorprendidos de la idea.

- Kelly, es una gran reflexión. –la felicitó Harry.- Pero no es posible.

- Cierto. -apuntó Ron.- La poción multijugos no puede replicar añadidos artificiales al cuerpo, tales como un tatuaje, un ojo mágico o, en este caso, las fundas dentales. –David observó como la chica bajaba la cabeza decepcionada.

- Sin embargo, ha sido una rápida y valiosa suposición a partir de los pocos datos que tenías. –dijo el metamorfomago para animarla.- Veo que mantienes el buen ojo para elegir a tus aurores, Harry.

- Habría que estar ciego para no haberla contratado. –afirmó Harry.- Kelly tiene todas las cualidades para ser una gran auror. Buen trabajo. Ahora regresa a lo que estabas haciendo.

David observó complacido la facilidad con la que Harry mantenía la atmosfera ideal de trabajo. Esa forma de saber manejar a las personas a tu cargo para que se sientan útiles, es algo que David nunca había conseguido. Le costaba trabajar en grupos grandes; una herencia de sus "especiales" circunstancias durante sus años en Hogwarts.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Ron.- Sabemos que Octave no pudo ser el asesino pero tampoco podemos ignorar una prueba tan evidente de su, aunque fuera inconsciente por su parte, implicación en el mismo.

- No podemos llamarle a declarar. –dijo Harry.- Su puesto lleva consigo inmunidad. ¿Se te ocurre algo David?

- ¿Y si se lo preguntamos sin mas? –sugirió.- En plan _off the record_.

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? –preguntó Ron.

- Es un pez muy gordo. –dijo Harry.- No querrá hablar con nosotros aquí, en el ministerio o en… -Harry se calló al ver la sonrisa de David.- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que tenéis razón. Aquí no le vamos a sacar nada, no tenemos poder sobre él.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pero en su territorio, en el mundo de ricos y poderosos donde el se mueve. Ahí si que podemos cazarle. Imaginaos la situación. Una fiesta de esas de alto standing donde el más pobre gana en un día, mas que nosotros en un mes. Y el honorable Octave Adams se encuentra en medio de todos ellos. Hazme caso, lo último que querría, es encontrarse al Jefe de Aurores haciéndole preguntas sobre una posible implicación en un asesinato.

- Le tendríamos pillado. –comentó Ron sonriente.

- Si, debo admitir que es una gran idea. –reconoció Harry tras unos segundos de reflexión.- Pero, ¿cómo entramos en una fiesta de esas?

- Eso, déjamelo a mí. –dijo dándose importancia el metamorfomago.

David tomó la séptima calle de la derecha desde la gran avenida. Giró lentamente tras ponerse el semáforo en verde y frenó delante de la casa menos ostentosa de la calle.

- Harry, ya hemos llegado. –le avisó David dándole un golpecito en el hombro. El auror se despertó desconcertado y bostezó ostensiblemente.

- ¿Me he quedado dormido? –preguntó mientras se enderezaba en el asiento y se colocaba las mangas de la camiseta, que se le habían subido hasta los antebrazos.

- Pues sí. –respondió David mientras se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba del coche.

Harry imitó al metamorfomago y se bajo del coche. Tras comprobar que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, observó la casa que se alzaba frente a él. Era una construcción de hormigón y cristal. Las paredes blancas y las líneas rectas que formaban el perfil de la vivienda mostraban la intención funcional de la misma. Era un edificio claramente de inspiración contemporánea.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? –preguntó Harry a David.

- El hombre que nos va a ayudar a introducirnos en una de esas fiestas. –respondió David.

El metamorfomago se acercó a un pequeño portero automático, situado a la derecha de una puerta de acero gris oscura, y pulsó el único botón del mismo. Tras unos segundos de silencio, una voz metálica respondió.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Venimos a ver al señor Malfoy. –respondió. Harry empezó a hacerle gestos de negación, que David ignoró.

- ¿Quién pregunta por él? –preguntó.

- Dígale al señor o la señora Malfoy que David Manning solicita permiso para hablar con él.

- Un momento.

- ¿Solicita permiso? –pregunto Harry extrañado.

- Sí. Puede que sea un poco exagerado, pero mejor pillar a Draco de buenas. –reflexionó David.- Habrá cambiado mucho pero sigue teniendo ese punto de orgullo Malfoy. Aparte, lo que le vamos a pedir, no es moco de pavo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con un pequeño chasquido y David entró al interior del enorme jardín de la casa, con Harry pisándole los talones. Con cuidado de caminar por el camino de piedras, avanzó hacia la puerta de madera blindada de la casa.

- ¿Cómo es que un Malfoy vive en una casa tan muggle? –preguntó Harry en voz baja.

- Esta zona es la más exclusiva de toda Gran Bretaña, sin importar si eres mágico o no. Un Malfoy sólo puede vivir en el mejor sitio. –respondió David.

Faltaban cinco metros para alcanzar el porche de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco y Astoria Malfoy hicieron su aparición. David detuvo sus ojos un instante en Astoria. Siempre había admirado el buen gusto de Draco al enamorarse de Astoria. Sin embargo, David siempre sentía un escalofrio ante ella, su belleza era glacial.

- David Manning. –dijo Draco sin creerse que el metamorfomago acabara de situarse frente a él con una sonrisa.- Y… ¡Harry Potter! –exclamó al ver quien le acompañaba.

- Draco, Astoria. –saludo Harry cortésmente.

- ¿A qué debemos vuestra presencia? –pregunto Astoria con una sonrisa cálida dirigida hacia el metamorfomago.

- Como siempre, es un placer volver a verte Astoria. –respondió David.- Sigues tan guapa como la última vez que te vi.

- ¿Queréis pasar? –sugirió Draco.

- Ambos magos afirmaron con la cabeza y entraron en la casa tras el matrimonio Malfoy. Fueron guiados hasta el gran salón de la casa y se sentaron en uno de los tres sofás blancos.

- Bien David, ¿a qué has venido? –insistió Draco yendo al grano.

- Pues vengo a cobrarme el favor que me debes. –respondió David sonriendo. El rubio le miró intensamente y suspiró resignado.

- Esperaba que este día nunca llegaría. –apuntó Draco con un alzar de hombros.

- Perdonad, que os interrumpa. –dijo Harry.- Pero, ¿podría saber de dónde viene todo esto? –Draco y Astoria miraron sorprendidos, primero a Harry y luego a David que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿No le contaste nada? –preguntó Astoria.

- David y yo no hemos tenido relación profesional hasta hace poco. –explicó Harry.

- Y conocéis mejor que nadie mi estricta separación entre lo personal y lo profesional. –añadió el metamorfomago.

Draco y Astoria se miraron y, tras unos instantes de silencioso intercambio, Draco se inclino hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el sofá. Astoria dudó un momento y comenzó a hablar.

- La relación entre David y nosotros comenzó poco tiempo después de que le echaran del Ministerio. Nosotros nos sorprendimos tanto o mas al conocer la noticia, pero al contrario que vosotros vimos una oportunidad.

- Tres meses después, me contrataron como guardaespaldas de Astoria. –explicó David.

- Fue una de las mejores decisiones de nuestra vida. –explicó Draco.- Nunca había visto a alguien así. David no sólo protegía a Astoria de todo posible peligro, si no que creo un sistema de seguridad que aún sigue funcionando.

- ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Harry a David. Este afirmó con la cabeza.- Pero, si la relación era tan buena, ¿cómo es que dejaste el trabajo?

- No deje el trabajo, me echaron. –reconoció David.

- ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

- A pesar de mi eterno agradecimiento hacia Draco y Astoria por el trabajo, seguía amargado por haber sido echado del Ministerio. Siempre había pensado que ser auror era la vocación de mi vida. Cuando fui despedido, mi firmeza en esa creencia se derrumbó.

- Pero si fuiste despedido por motivos económicos. –recordó Harry.

- Lo sé Harry. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sólo sentía amargura y tristeza en mi interior; el hueco que había dejado mi firmeza derrumbada, la llenó una sensación de vacío y desapego. –explicó David.

- Y eso se reflejaba en el trabajo. –comento Astoria.- Era cada vez más callado, más huraño, más violento a la hora de protegerme… no podíamos seguir teniéndole… y mas con el próximo nacimiento de Scorpius

- Y, para sorpresa nuestra, cuando se lo dijimos, se lo tomó bien. –apuntó Draco.

- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Harry.

- Unos días antes, habían nacido las trillizas. –contó David con una gran emoción en su voz.- Ellas eliminaron mucha de mi amargura. Ver a esas pequeñas, fue un verdadero bálsamo para mi tristeza.

- Sin embargo, hubo una segunda parte en nuestra relación y ahí es cuando dejé algo a deber a David. –dijo Draco.

- Y ahora vengo a pedírtelo. –concluyó David.

Harry reflexionó profundamente sobre lo que acababa de descubrir acerca de la vida tras el ministerio de David. Ahora comprendía, que no compartía, un poco mas, el porqué de la actitud del metamorfomago y la causa de que alguien como él, tuviera una cara tan oscura como la que mostraba cuando era la Sombra.

Tras el despido, fue alguien muy herido, traicionado… Ahora entendía la reacción de Jess cuando Tonks le echó en cara a David todo lo que había hecho. David y Jess que eran un solo ser y un solo corazón. Ella, en aquel momento, tuvo que sentir como si una parte de si misma se desgarrara.

- Puedo hacerlo. –afirmó Draco.- No me será complicado. Eso si, es obligatorio llevar compañía femenina e ir de traje. –David no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de desagrado.- ¿Supone algún problema?

- Sí. –respondió el metamorfomago.- Pero ya que no queda otra, habrá que aguantarse.

Tras despedirse de Draco y Astoria y asegurarles que David volvería a visitarlos para ver a Scorpius, el auror y el metamorfomago salieron de la espectacular casa.

- Compañía femenina. –apuntó Harry en cuanto se subieron al coche.

- Si. –respondió David, sin saber a que venía ese comentario.

- ¿Sabes que estamos en misión oficial del Ministerio? ¿Verdad? –preguntó Harry.

- También, pero no veo a donde quieres llegar. –respondió David desconcertado.

- A que no podemos llevar a cualquiera. –reveló.- Nuestras acompañantes deben de estar entrenadas para enfrentarse a cualquier situación. No podemos llevar a Ginny ni a Jess. Pondrían en peligro la operación y se pondrían en peligro ellas mismas. –David reflexionó un segundo, comprendiendo la realidad que el auror acababa de poner delante de sus ojos.

- Tienes razón. –concedió.- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

- Está claro. Tenemos que elegir adecuadamente. Yo me llevare a Kelly.

- ¿Kelly? –preguntó David.- ¿No está aún un poco verde?

- Ciertamente. Pero es una misión de información, no un asalto. Es bastante improbable que nos veamos metidos en un follón grave. Además, así coge experiencia en trabajo de campo.

- Y presumes de acompañante atractiva, ¿eh pillín? –inquirió maliciosamente el metamorfomago.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Con quien vas a ir? –contraatacó Harry.- Se comenta por los pasillos que muchas te han cogido la matrícula.

David no respondió. Estaba concentrado, pensando en quien podría ser su acompañante. Si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que era una misión oficial, la sola pregunta hubiera sido una ofensa. Todos los que le conocían, sabia de su amor incondicional por Jessica. No por nada, era su sihaya. David Manning no llamaría así a cualquier mujer. Tras cavilar unos minutos, dio con la respuesta ideal desde el punto de vista del trabajo. Sin embargo, sabia que, elegirla a ella, podría acarrearle algún morro retorcido en casa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has decidido ya? –pregunto Harry.

- Tengo una primera opción, pero necesitaría saber si ella esta libre para esa fecha. –respondió el metamorfomago, sin dar detalles.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Harry, entre mosqueado y curioso por la parquedad de la respuesta de su amigo.

- Giselle Callahan. –contestó David en un tono que mostraba claramente su negativa a hablar mas. Harry se sorprendió de esto, pero respetó los deseos del metamorfomago y no siguió preguntando.

Giselle Callahan. La única mujer que, durante un tiempo, había trastocado su corazón. Se habían conocido en circunstancias poco agradables, pero muy curiosas. Habían intentado atracarle, mientras paseaba por una de las orillas del Támesis. El pobre atracador había elegido mal su próxima victima. Tras una breve lucha, el cuchillo con el que había intentado amenazar a David estaba tirado en el suelo, tras una certera patada, y, el dueño del mismo, se encontraba gritando mientras sufría bajo el _LeBell Lock_ del metamorfomago. La inspectora que pasaba por allí, siguiendo su rutina diaria de ejercicio, paró de correr e intento detener a David, creyendo que era el atacante.

- Policía de Londres, suelte a ese hombre. –ordenó Giselle a David mientras le ponía la placa frente al rostro. David hizo caso a medias, soltando los brazos de la cabeza del atracador. La policía empezó a reírse a carcajadas al comprobar la identidad del dolorido.– ¿"_Cuchillo_" Kidd? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Diga a este loco que me suelte, inspectora. –se quejó el atracador intentado liberar su brazo, que aun estaba aprisionado entre las piernas de David.

- ¿Otro atraco fallido, Kidd? –preguntó tras recoger el cuchillo que estaba tirado unos metros adelante.- Suéltelo señor, se vienen conmigo a comisaria. -David sabía que podría librarse rápidamente de los dos, pero no le gustaba usar la magia, excepto para los momentos más críticos. Además, en este caso, la victima había sido él.

Después de unos minutos de caminata silenciosa, en los cuales, ni David ni Giselle, le quitaban un ojo a "_Cuchillo_" Kidd, llegaron a la abarrotada comisaria de Snow Hill. La inspectora dejo al dolorido atracador, a cargo de otro policía y guio a David hasta su mesa de trabajo. David se sentó con cuidado, intentando cargar el menor peso posible en su costado derecho, donde había recibido un buen golpe por parte del atracador.

- ¿Está herido, señor…? –preguntó la inspectora Callahan. David sonrió al darse cuenta de la buena vista de la inspectora.

- Me llamo David Manning y, no se preocupe, sólo es un golpe. –dijo David.

- Encantado señor Manning, soy la inspectora Giselle Callahan. –contestó ella.- Me gustaría saber como ocurrió todo para poder ponerlo en el informe. –David relató todo lo que había sucedido.

- Pues eso es todo, muchas gracias. –dijo Giselle, levantándose de su silla y ofreciéndole su mano.

- Ha sido un placer. –reconoció David. Al hacer fuerza para apretar la mano, el metamorfomago sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la zona del golpe, que le hizo doblarse sobre si mismo.

Giselle se acercó a David y se inclinó sobre él, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿De verdad qué esta bien? –insistió ella.- Déjeme que le examine la zona. Me he llevado unos cuantos golpes y puedo decirle mas o menos lo que puede tener. –David, jadeando a causa del dolor, la dio permiso con un gesto de su cabeza.

Giselle hizo un gesto a uno de sus compañeros y entre los dos, acompañaron a David a una de las salas de espera de la comisaria. La inspectora, con una seña, indicó al policía que bajara las persianas.

- Señor Manning, ¿puedo quitarle la camiseta? –pidió Giselle respetuosamente.

- Si, claro. Y por favor, llámeme David. –pidió con una mueca de dolor.

La inspectora le sacó la camiseta y empezó a palpar con precaución la zona golpeada, que empezaba a cambiar de color.

- No parece que haya nada roto. –comentó Giselle mientras continuaba examinando la zona.

Inconscientemente, Giselle aplicó algo mas de fuerza con sus manos y David, instintivamente, proyectó su codo hacia atrás golpeando a la inspectora en el hombro. Sorprendida por aquella reacción, la inspectora se puso en guardia y notó como su compañero se acercaba por detrás en la misma situación de tensa espera que ella.

- Lo siento. –dijo David entre espasmos de dolor.- Ha sido algo instintivo. –ese ultimo movimiento tan brusco se cobraba su precio en forma de pinchazos más dolorosos. Giselle se acercó a él con precaución pero, al ver la cara de sufrimiento del metamorfomago, continuó con su análisis.

- No creo que haya nada roto, pero prefiero no arriesgar. Paul, llévatelo a la camilla de masajes del gimnasio y túmbalo allí. Que no se mueva. Voy a por material para hacerle un vendaje.

David, apoyándose en el hombro del policía al que Giselle había llamado Paul, se dirigió hacia el gimnasio.

- Túmbate aquí. –le indicó el policía, señalando la camilla. Paul se sentó en una silla, cerca de él y se le quedó mirando. David giró la cabeza y no supo desentrañar esa mirada.

- ¿Qué tal es la inspectora Callahan? –preguntó David, interesado por saber mas sobre aquella mujer. Paul se limitó a sonreír, sin responder a la pregunta. Una nueva ola de dolor borró la posible intención del metamorfomago por seguir preguntando.

- Ya estoy aquí. –dijo Giselle entrando en sala anexa al gimnasio, donde se encontraban ambos hombres. Llevaba en la mano un buen rollo de vendas y algo de esparadrapo.- David, ¿puedes levantarte? –el metamorfomago hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero sólo consiguió quedarse incorporado en la camilla. La inspectora se acerco a él y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.- Levanta los brazos, por favor. –le pidió mientras desenrollaba una buena cantidad de tela.- Paul, por cierto, te llama el teniente.- el policía se despidió educadamente de los dos.

David vio como Giselle empezaba a realizar un vendaje de sujeción. Las manos de la policía se movían con agilidad y delicadeza, enrollando el estómago del metamorfomago.

- Bueno, esto ya está. –dijo la inspectora tras fijar el vendaje con tiras de esparadrapo.- Te recomendaría que fueras a un hospital para que te vieran mejor ese golpe.

- Gracias, inspectora Callahan. –dijo David poniéndose la camiseta.- Le pido disculpas por las molestias que haya podido causarla.

- No ha sido nada. –dijo quitándole importancia, mientras recogía las cosas.

- No, en serio. –insistió David.- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted. –la mujer miró a la cara al metamorfomago, intentando vislumbrar alguna intención oculta en su ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, sólo pudo ver un sincero agradecimiento, mezclado con dolor.

- Pues mira, hay dos cosas que puedes hacer por mí. –respondió sonriendo.

- Dígame.

- La primera es que deje de llamarme de usted, sólo tengo veinticinco años. –respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Entendido. –dijo David, intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse para evitar más dolor.- ¿Y la segunda?

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz de soltar el codo tan rápido? –preguntó la inspectora.- Llevo entrenándome y haciendo artes marciales mucho tiempo y no había visto un movimiento tan rápido nunca. –afirmó Giselle.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es fa… –dijo riéndose.- ¡Ay! ¡Maldito golpe! –se quejó.- Como iba a decir, es fácil si llevas haciendo artes marciales desde los ocho años. –reconoció David.

- Pues es impresionante. –David vio como Giselle se mordía el labio. Reconoció ese gesto inmediatamente. La inspectora quería pedirle algo, pero no se atrevía.- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Giselle? –la inspectora se sorprendió al notar la capacidad de observación del chico.

- Puede parecer un poco atrevido, teniendo en cuenta que nos acabamos de conocer, pero me vendría bien alguien como tú para mis entrenamientos. –dijo Giselle.- No es por ser presumida, pero entre mis compañeros ya no hay nadie en mi nivel.

- Pues lo estás siendo, inspectora. –le replicó cariñosamente el metamorfomago.- Sin embargo, te tomo la palabra. En cuanto me recupere, será un placer entrenar contigo.

David dejó a Harry en la entrada para el público del Ministerio y condujo hasta casa, pensando en como decirle a Jess, que tendría que ir con Giselle a una fiesta de alto copete, por mucho que fuera una misión encubierta. Abrió la puerta de casa y, nada mas entrar, se encontró con las caras molestas y los brazos cruzados de sus tres hijas.

- Hola pequeñas. –las saludó David.- ¿Qué os pasa?

- Están enfadadas contigo. –respondió Jess por ellas.

- ¿Por? –preguntó desconcertado.

- Hoy nos ibas a llevar al Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas para Hogwarts. –dijeron las tres a la vez. David se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se le había olvidado completamente. Le había llamado Harry, muy temprano por la mañana, para seguir buscando relaciones entre las víctimas y, después de que Nadia hubiera traído la nueva información, se había pasado el día de un lado para otro.

David se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus hijas y las abrazó. Siempre que decepcionaba a sus hijos, se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo.

- Os prometo que mañana mismo vamos. –dijo cuando rompió el abrazo.

- Si claro. –le recriminó Aroa.- La misma promesa que has incumplido hoy.

- Tenéis razón. –concedió.- Pero esta vez, va en serio. Os lo demostraré. –dijo sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

El metamorfomago marcó un número de teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja derecha, ante la mirada expectante de sus hijas.

- Harry. Soy David. Oye, que te llamaba para que mañana no contaras conmigo en el Ministerio... No me he puesto malo… Que mañana me voy a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts con las niñas… Si… Vamos tío, no creo que la investigación se pare porque yo no este… A ver, ¿qué condición es?... Hecho, te mando a Kingsley y a Sarah… La verdad Harry, es que los puedes llamar tu si quieres. No hace falta que me lo pidas… Si, claro, no están atados a mí… Eso si, tienen otros trabajillos por ahí, así que a lo mejor no les pillas siempre disponible… Sí, mañana sí. Desde que nos pusimos con este caso, he desviado el resto de trabajos a otras partes de mi organización… Vale, se lo daré… Si a Jessica, también. Adiós.

- Pequeñas, mañana papá no va a trabajar, así que… soy todo vuestro.

Kate, Lyra y Aroa sonrieron ampliamente y llenaron de besos la cara de su padre, antes de subir revolucionadas a la habitación para contárselo a Richard.

- No le desper… -un grito de emoción del pequeño, interrumpió a Jess.

- Tarde, sihaya. –dijo David riéndose y abrazándola de la cintura.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Otro pequeño avance en la historia y en el crimen. También introducimos un personaje nuevo. La historia de Giselle y David tendrá sus momentos en varios de los próximos capítulos. Pero eso tendrá que esperar un buen rato, ya que me quiero centrar ahora en mi otro long-fic **La sombra de Harry.** Quiero avanzarlo mas que este, así que esta parte de la vida de David quedara parada temporalmente para poder ahondar mas en su años en Hogwarts, que es lo que cuenta **La sombra de Harry**. Pero, comunico a todos esos locos que hayan seguido esta historia, que la terminare. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. Volveré (y es una amenaza. XD)

Ahora sigamos con los agradecimientos:

- A **Kristy SR** por su review.

- A **EliiWeasley** por su review.

- A **Miss Lefroy** por ponerme a mi y a esta historia en sus favoritos.

- A** Uken** por ponerme en favoritos y en alertas.

**Un bratzo a todos, xotug.**


End file.
